


Part of Your World

by penguinated



Series: BoRhap Boys Fairy Tale AUs [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: Prince Ben is trying to escape an arranged marriage. A young mermaid wants to escape the sea. Their paths cross and they may just be what the other is looking for. Ben Hardy!Prince Eric x Mermaid!Reader. Another fic from my tumblr @freddiesaysalright.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader
Series: BoRhap Boys Fairy Tale AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813267
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ben ran. His heart pounded and his lungs ached as he sprinted through the market toward the harbor. This was his last chance. Princess Dana was the last eligible match for him and he didn’t like her. And he took his father’s threat - “So help me, if you don’t like this one, I will choose a woman for you!” - very seriously. So, his only choice was to escape.

He leapt over a cart of cabbages and skidded to a halt. 

“Watch it!” the cabbage merchant warned.

“Sorry,” Ben said.

He wasn’t accustomed to being spoken to so harshly, but he had disguised himself well. He was in his worst clothes, with no jewelry, and had mussed up his hair. He didn’t look anything like a prince. He glanced back the way he came, and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t being followed.

He took a moment to scan the harbor and find out which ships were leaving. It didn’t matter where they were going, he was getting on it. He spotted a ship at the very end of the row which was being loaded by several men that appeared to be crew members. Ben looked back once more for good measure. With dread, he saw palace guards.

“Damn,” he hissed, and took off toward the ship, hoping they hadn’t caught sight of him.

He approached slowly. He couldn’t reveal himself to be a runaway or they might not take him. The first crewman he saw was actually not a crewman at all. It was a woman. She was strong and tall, but with a soft, delicate face, tanned from the sunny days at sea.

“Excuse me,” Ben began, and she faced. “Is there room on your ship for one more?”

She looked him up and down. 

“No,” she said flatly.

Ben winced and looked over his shoulder. The guards were getting closer.

“Please,” he continued. “It wouldn’t be permanent, I just need a ride out of here.”

“Ari, is this guy bothering you?” said another crewman as they approached. 

Ben quickly realized he was mistaken before. All the people loading this ship were women.

The woman he first spoke to - Ari - shrugged. “Not really. Just needs a ride. No need to fret, Kay.”

Kay was short and thin, with her hair cropped almost to her scalp. She put her wide brimmed hat on and glared suspiciously at Ben.

“We don’t take men on our ship,” she said sternly. “It’s bad luck.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. He had always heard the opposite. But then again, that was from ships with crews of men. Perhaps having a mixed ship at all was what brought bad luck. 

“As I told your friend here, it wouldn’t be permanent,” he said. “I really just need to get away from these shores.”

He looked back again at the steadily approaching guards. They were buying him time since they were stopping to ask so many people. Ari and Kay exchanged a look.

“Are you in trouble for something?” Ari asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Ben said hesitantly. “You’re the only ship that’s leaving this morning. Please.”

“Now that’s something we understand,” Ari said. “Come on, let’s go speak to the captain.”

“Ari!” Kay cried in protest. “He - he’s - he’s a he!”

“I know, but he’s in a pinch,” Ari said. “We may be pirates, but we’re not heartless.”

Ben stopped dead. “Hold on. Pirates?!”

“Duh,” Kay said, rolling her eyes. She pointed to the mast. “Black sails, genius.”

Ben followed the direction of her finger and saw that she was right. He had totally missed the black sails. It seemed foolish now since they stuck out against the bright blue sky. But this was his only chance.

“Hope you’re not scared,” Kay mocked.

He shot her a glare. “I’m not scared!”

“Prove it,” she returned.

He straightened his shoulders and followed Ari. Kay walked behind him, and he could feel her smirking. He braced himself for whoever this captain may be. He knew now that it would be a woman, but what would she be like? Probably unlike any woman he had ever met before.

As he boarded, everyone on deck turned eyes on him. He gulped. These women looked fierce. Mean, even. Especially with the myriad of weapons hanging off each person. He was intimidated. They began to whisper as he passed.

Ari led him over to the captain’s quarters. He took a deep breath to calm himself while she knocked three times on the hard, wooden door.

“Yes?” came a smoky voice from within.

“Captain Behati?” Ari said. “We need your approval for something.”

“Can it wait?” the captain returned. “I’m busy.”

“Unfortunately, there’s a time limit,” Ari replied.

Ben was startled at how quickly the door was snatched open. There stood a tall, beautiful woman, with deep, dark skin. Her hair was twisted into locks that trailed all the way down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a rich brown that reminded Ben of cocoa. Her demeanor was regal and commanding. When she spotted him, he took a step back.

“What is this?” she snapped. “A man on my ship?”

“He’s in trouble with the law,” Ari said. “Could we give him a lift?”

Behati looked intently at him. “A lift where?”

“Dunno,” Ben shrugged. “Just anywhere but here.”

“Give me a reason to help you,” she said.

“I’ve got gold,” he told her. “Lots of it.”

“Now you’re speaking my language, boy,” she laughed. It was a pleasant sound, and he relaxed. “How much do you have on you?”

He dug his coin pouch out of his knapsack and tossed it to her. “Take as much as you like.”

Her eyes roved over him skeptically. “You’re awfully confident - and careless - with your money.”

“Money doesn’t matter much to me,” he said.

In truth, Ben fully intended to find his way back to his home. He just needed his parents to understand - he couldn’t marry someone he didn’t love. Especially these princesses who were duller than sand and had no sense of adventure. They all droned on about being ready to settle down and have children, but that wasn’t what Ben wanted right now. He wanted a partner, who would travel the world with him, who wanted to see more beyond the society she already knew.

He looked back to the harbor and saw the approaching guards.

“Really need a decision here, Captain,” he said.

She glanced over and saw them as well. “The gold will do. Hide below deck.”

He hurried to obey, led by Ari. It was much darker down there, since the only light came from the sun peeking through the cracks between the boards. But it also meant he could listen. He heard the guards march up onto the ship and come to a short stop.

“We’re looking for someone,” said a guard. “A young man. He’s needed for duties at home.”

“There are no men allowed on my ship,” Behati spat back. “I suggest you disembark as well.”

“You haven’t seen anyone?” the guard pressed. 

“No, now remove yourself,” she ordered. “Before I change my mind about killing you.”

“Y-you wouldn’t dare,” the guard returned.

Ben heard the swish of a sword being drawn. He guessed it was Behati’s since he heard the heavy boots of the soldiers shuffle backward.

“You can’t even imagine the things I’d dare to do, soldier,” she said. “Get off my ship. We’re leaving.”

There was a moment’s hesitation and then they all paraded off. When the last of the steps started to die down, Ben went to poke his head out. Behati grabbed his face and forced him back down.

“Stay there until we’re out of sight, fool,” she hissed. “They may be watching.”

Ben frowned, but did as she said. 

He heard the crew women putting everything in order for the departure. It was still another half hour before they were moving, though. It was a slow, steady pace to get out of the harbor. Ben peeked out from the canon holes to see their progress. With a twinge of fear, they were away from the harbor, and he was outside of his father’s rule. On the other hand, it also meant he was outside of his father’s protection.

Ari retrieved him when he was permitted to emerge. The sun was bright and the breeze was cooling. The salty sea air whipped his hair and coat around.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Ari asked politely.

“Um, it’s Eric,” he lied. 

The last thing he needed to do was reveal his true name to a bunch of pirates. He’d become a ransom so fast his head would spin.

“Okay, Eric,” she said. “Why were palace guards looking for you?”

“Am I really to be subjected to interrogations from pirates?” he challenged. “It’s my business.”

She put her hands up innocently and raised her eyebrows. “Just making conversation.”

With that, she walked away, going to help Kay with some of her work. Ben went to the starboard side, toward the bow, and rested his elbows on the ledge, looking out. The open water, with nothing around for miles, looked like freedom to him.

“Hey, boy!” Behati called, and he turned to face her. She pushed some rope into his hands. “If you’re staying, you’re working. We’re not a cruise ship.”

He smiled. “Yeah, alright.”

She scoffed and shook her head. “Just get started.”

“Can I ask you something?” he wondered.

“You can, but I’m under no obligation to answer you,” she returned with a smirk. 

“Fair,” he conceded. “But, where exactly are we going?”

“Where we’re always going,” she said. “To find the sea witch.”

Ben blinked. “I’m sorry - the sea witch?!”

*******

“Come on, Lorelai, don’t be such a guppy!” you teased.

She swam on behind you and frowned when she caught your eye.

“I’m not a guppy!” she insisted, tail flicking with indignation. “I just don’t see why you’re so obsessed with shipwrecks.”

“They’re the only exciting things that happen here!” you said. “What else do we do?”

“Plenty!” she insisted. “Most of it safely away from human nonsense!”

“You sound like my father,” you groaned, rolling your eyes.

“Well, King Triton is a smart man, Y/N, maybe you should listen to him.”

You ignored her and kept swimming. This shipwreck was fairly new, but it was close to the shore, which made it dangerous. At least for you. For the humans aboard, it usually meant they survived and returned to land safely. For you to approach it meant it was easier for humans to spot you.

As you and Lorelai got closer, you reverted to sign language. All merpeople followed this practice when approaching shallow waters. To avoid detection by humans, remaining silent was necessary. Especially around a shipwreck. Treasure hunters lingered, and a real live mermaid would be viewed as a greater treasure than all the gold in the world.

You swam through one of the portholes and into the ship. There was rarely anything of interest on the deck of an old ship. Mostly just split wood. The humans always kept their things below. You went first to a pile of things that shone. You had a few friends who had interacted with humans before, and you sometimes asked them to identify things for you. According to them, humans used these utensils to eat. 

_ Fascinating! _ You signed to Lorelai.

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

You moved on together after you stuffed one of the items in your bag.

The next thing you found was what appeared to be jewelry. It was a necklace, but it wasn’t made from anything you had ever seen before. All your jewelry was made from pearls, but this gem was shinier. It was completely reflective, like glass. But it wasn’t see-through. 

_ What do you suppose this is? _ You signed.

You looked up to see Lorelai’s expression. She wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were turned upward, where a shadow was approaching. The wide shape with the pointed end was all you needed to know. A ship was coming. And that meant you had to get out of here fast.

Lorelai started out, heading back the way you had entered. She flinched back when something whizzed past her and lodged into the ocean floor beneath the ship. A thick rope was in front of her, taut. She shot you a terrified glance. Humans were here. 

You both swam hard back toward the porthole, racing for the safety of deeper water. Only, another harpoon came hurtling down. You watched with horror as it snagged Lorelai’s braid, pinning her down. You flew to her side and tried to tug the weapon free, to no avail. 

“Y/N!” she cried, panic making her forget the sign language protocol. “Go get something to cut me free!”

“Right!” you returned, and bolted back inside. 

You returned to the utensils and looked wildly around. There had to be something strong enough to cut rope down here. You grinned when you spotted a dagger - still sheathed - in the corner of the room. Snatching it up, you hurried back to Lorelai. 

You came back in time just to hear her scream as the harpoon was being drawn back up toward the surface. You swam determinedly to her, faster than the harpoon was moving. Whipping out the dagger, you brought it down hard against the rope.

That didn’t work. It bounced, forcing your arm back much to your surprise. You looked between the dagger and the rope, astonished.

“Y/N, hurry!” Lorelai urged.

“I’ll have to cut your hair!” you cried.

“I don’t care, just get me out of here, we’re almost to the surface!”

It was a struggle to keep swimming and grab her braid in one hand with the dagger in the other. You brought the sharp end to the side of her braid and began sawing at the strands. It was a bit sad - Lorelai had such beautiful turquoise hair - but you couldn’t think about that now. Hair could grow back. If a fisherman caught her, she would be gone forever. 

“Y/N!” she sobbed as you began rapidly approaching the surface.

If you broke through, it would mean trouble.

“I’m almost done!” you assured her.

You could feel the heat of the sun. You pushed hard with the knife through the final strands of the braid and the tension broke. She was free.

You couldn’t celebrate just yet. Taking her hand, you tugged her back down into the depths with you. As fast as you could go, you hurried away from the ship. Fisherman had all sorts of contraptions beyond harpoons, and you weren’t sure you’d be so lucky again. So, you weren’t waiting around. You and Lorelei swam and swam and swam until your abdomens ached with the effort. There was no sign of the fishermens’ ship.

You came to a stop, panting. Lorelai still had tears in her wide eyes. Without a word, you embraced each other and let out your relief. You held her as she cried. It was such a close call, you understood her fear. You were just as afraid, but you wanted to be strong for her.

“Do you see why they’re so dangerous, Y/N?” she sniffled. “Humans just want to hurt us.”

“Be fair, Lo,” you replied gently. “There are good ones. Like Captain Behati.”

“She’s just a legend!” Lorelai snapped. “I know it’s all interesting to you but look what almost happened! I could have been caught!”

“I’m sorry,” you said earnestly. “But I just think if we all understood each other, we could co-exist!”

She narrowed her eyes at you. 

“If that wasn’t a wake up call, Y/N, then I don’t even know what to do with you,” she said.

With that, she turned tail and stormed off. You watched her fins disappear around a reef with a sigh. 

In all honesty, you didn’t believe most humans to be these evil creatures on the hunt for merpeople. Fishermen were usually just looking for fish. Lorelai was just - quite literally - caught in the crossfire. In fairness to Lorelai, she wouldn’t have been there if it weren’t for you insisting she come with you to explore. You headed home, prepared to apologize. 

On your way, you stopped by your cove. It was the place you kept all the human stuff you found. The only people who knew about it were you and Lorelai. As your best friend, she had vowed to keep your secret, even if she didn’t understand. 

This was the one place you felt free. Free to be yourself and explore your interests. Surrounded by all these human artifacts - books, utensils, figurines, and so much more - was where you were authentically you. 

Your favorite thing to do was tinker. Human objects did such wondrous things. You weren’t sure how everything worked, and plenty of things were damaged beyond repair, but every time you made a discovery, it sent such a thrill of joy through you that made you do flips. How could humans be so bad if they made things that created such joy?

You spent a few hours in your solace before returning to the palace. Lorelai needed time to cool off before she would be able to accept your apology. Plus, you were certain word had gotten out about what happened, and you had to mentally prepare yourself for the lecture you were going to get from your father.

You went willingly to the throne room first. You peered around the corner through the door and spotted your father already seated there. He was twirling his trident between his fingers, which you knew to be a sign of irritation. He must know. You decided to play dumb anyway.

“Hello, Father,” you greeted brightly as you swam up. “I’m looking for Lorelai. Have you see-”

“Y/N, what is wrong with you?!” he cried, exasperated. “Why must you always go looking for trouble?”

“I - what do you mean?” you returned innocently.

“You know very well what I mean, young lady!” he shouted. “You took Lorelai to that shipwreck and nearly got her captured by humans!”

You sighed. 

“In fairness, I didn’t know the fishermen would show up,” you said.

“That’s your argument?!” he returned. “Are you serious, Y/N?!”

“But I -”

“I don't want to hear any more out of you!” he cut across you. “You know the rules. Only those with permission to do so may make contact with humans. And only out of necessity! And last time I checked, you’re not on that list! You are forbidden from going to any more shipwrecks!”

You folded your arms across your chest defiantly.

“I didn’t make contact on purpose!” you argued. “Besides, we got away! Everything was fine! You can’t punish me for a close call!”

“Oh, yes I can!”

“No you can’t!” you insisted. “I’m a grown woman now, Father! I don’t have to take your orders if I don’t want to!”

“Well, then, if you will not respect my authority as your father, perhaps you will understand the law of the sea,” he warned. “No one is to approach shipwrecks as long as they live under my ocean! And no one has permission to contact humans under ANY circumstances! You may be my daughter, but you are also my subject, so the laws still apply to you!” 

Your mouth fell open.

“That’s not fair, I -”

“It is perfectly fair!” he interrupted again. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep my merpeople safe! I will not have another incident like today!”

“But nothing -”

“Nothing happened  _ this time _ !” he said. “It is unlikely we will be that fortunate again! Now, leave me! You have a friend you owe an apology to.”

You huffed and turned your back to him. You swam out and toward Lorelai’s house. Your father was right about that last part. The rest of it, you absolutely did not agree with. It felt like he was throwing his weight around as king to punish you. You knew that going to shipwrecks was risky, but it wasn’t inherently bad, nor did it always mean interaction with humans. In fact, today was the only time you had experienced that, and you’d been going through shipwrecks for years.

You knocked softly on Lorelai’s door. 

“Lo?” you said. “It’s me.”

The door swung open and she appeared there. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Look, I’m so sorry about earlier,” you said. “I should never have put you in danger like that, and I feel terrible about it. Are you okay?”

She nodded as a small smile claimed her lips. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Still a little shaken, but I’m alright. If you hadn’t been there, I would have been a goner.”

“You wouldn’t have been there if I hadn’t nagged you into coming along,” you returned. “The point is, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Apology accepted,” she said. “How’d your father handle it?”

“It was terrible!” you told her. 

You explained what he said and the new rules. She looked sympathetically at you.

“I know it’s hard, Y/N, but honestly it’s for the best,” she said. “Everyone will be much safer if we keep to ourselves.”

You decided it was better not to argue. You said goodbye and promised to stop by the next day to check on her. She really did seem okay. Frustrated and annoyed, you headed back to your collection cove. You needed to cool down after so much arguing. 

Relieved to be alone and in your happy place, you relaxed against the center stone that served as your chair. You looked around at your glittering collection. Yes, you had plenty of things here, but you wanted more. There was so much still to learn and explore. There was still room on the shelves for human things. There was still something missing.

You looked up toward the surface. A whole world existed up there. Something foreign and intriguing and adventurous. So much more out there than what you had in the familiar corners of the ocean. You had to see it somehow. 

The cove had a tunnel that led all the way up to the surface. You liked to watch the waves rise and fall and reflect the sunlight. Looking up there always made you so hopeful. Even though your father had made these silly rules, you still hoped that someday you would find your way to the human world and experience it for yourself. 

As you watched the water, another shadow appeared. A ship. Something was different about this one. It gave you a new feeling, something stronger than any other ship you had seen before - not that there were many. Curiosity, as well as defiance of your father, drove you to push yourself upward and start swimming toward the forbidden free air. Your tail pushed the water and you began to leave the sea behind. 

When you broke the surface, you sucked in a mouthful of air. You liked the air more than most merfolk. It was liberating to you to leave the water. 

You realized you were mistaken earlier about the reflection on the water. The sun had gone down and the moon was hanging low in the sky. A ship with black sails was gliding through the waves. You followed it. 

You saw the low lights from the ship shining on the inky water, and considered how mysterious the depths of it must be to the humans aboard. You swam closer, but stopped when you heard a shout from someone on deck. Holding your breath, you waited for something to happen. When you saw them dropping the anchor, you heaved a sigh of relief. They had not seen you. 

Taking your life into your hands, you went even closer. You could hear them speaking now. You took hold of one of the ropes hanging down the side and began to climb it. There was a ledge where you could sit and peek through an opening. You bit your lip to keep yourself from grunting as you heaved yourself up. 

It was the first time you had ever completely been out of water. It felt odd to be so dry, but you were excited. Your heart pounded, even faster than it had earlier during the attack with the harpoons. This was not something you were afraid of. It was thrilling. 

You carefully took a seat on the ledge and slid as close as you dared. Turning slowly, you peered in, observing the group of humans gathered on the deck. 

To your surprise, they were all women, except one. The man’s appearance struck you. He was beautiful to look at, with a strong jaw, a wide smile, and bright blonde hair. You watched him take a seat beside a tall woman, who had her arm around the thin one beside her. 

“So, why does Captain Behati want to hunt the sea witch?” asked the man. “I didn’t think people believed in things like that.”

“If you’re going to be at sea, you better understand that believing in those things is a part of life,” said the tall woman. “Captain Behati hunts the sea witch because she must.”

“Why?” the man pressed. “What’s so important about it?”

“To break the curse,” the small woman answered. “You see, the captain was taken from her home by slavers, who were taking her to some foreign land, to sell her to people she had never seen.” 

“She made a daring escape,” the tall woman continued. “Only, she was still in chains, and couldn’t swim. She was sinking slowly, slowly, until she saw...her.” 

“Who?” the man asked. 

“The sea witch,” the small woman said irritably. “Sycoria.”

“Sycoria told Behati she would give her the freedom she so desperately desired,” the tall one added. “But it came with a price. The captain could never set foot on land again. If she does, she will turn to dust, and her soul will belong to Sycoria.” 

The man blinked with surprise. You were also a bit shocked at the story. You knew of Sycoria and the games she played with people’s lives, how she prayed on desperation, but you had no idea the legendary Captain Behati was one of her victims. Captain Behati was something of a myth among merpeople. Some claimed to have seen her and interacted with her, but officially, she was just a rumor. To realize you were on her ship was unbelievable. And you almost cursed because you could never tell anyone you had done this. 

“That’s terrible,” the man said. 

You liked the sound of his voice. It was deep and smooth. It reminded you of sunsets.

“That’s why we hunt her,” the tall woman said. “Kill the witch, and the spell is broken.”

“But why even return to land?” the man wondered. “Won’t she just be taken again?”

The women all laughed. 

“Oh, you silly boy,” said the small one. “I’d like to see a man try to take Captain Behati prisoner now. She will kill him before he can even speak.”

Even though you still had not seen Captain Behati, you liked her. She clearly had the respect of her crew, and she was a force to be reckoned with. As powerful as the ocean herself. 

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG. A flash appeared from a ways down the water. Another ship was nearing. Were you about to be caught in a much more serious crossfire? 


	2. Chapter 2

“What was that?” Ben wondered, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Not sure,” Ari replied, releasing Kay and getting to her feet. 

Ben followed suit and they walked over to the ledge together. Neither of them noticed the mermaid pressing herself up against the side of the ship, holding her breath and praying they didn’t look down.

Behati emerged from her quarters and walked out to join the crew. She had one hand behind her back.

“Eric,” she said. 

Ben turned to face her.

“If that really is your name,” she said.

The color drained from his face. “What are you talking about?”

“I found  _ this _ among your things,” she replied, and brought her hand forward. She held up his ring. “The crest of the royal family is on it.”

While Ben had not worn any jewelry during his escape, he had packed his ring just in case he needed it. It was an heirloom worn by every prince in his father’s line. It was silver, with mermaids on the side, holding up the crest in the middle. There were diamond chips on the four corners of the crest, and the mermaids had tiny emeralds for eyes.

“You had no right to go through my things!” he argued. 

“You are a guest on my ship!” she shot back. “I had every right. Who are you? The prince? A lord? Who?”

“There are other things to worry -”

“Whoever is on that ship can wait until morning when we can see,” she snapped. “Tell. Me. Who. You. Are.  _ Now! _ ”

Ben shrunk away, his back hitting the ledge. 

“Okay,” he conceded. “You guessed right. I’m the prince.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “So. Benjamin is your name.”

From below, your heart gave a flutter. Prince Benjamin. What a handsome name!

“Ben’s fine,” he said nervously. 

“Well, Ben, we’re taking you home,” she said firmly. “I won’t be followed and charged with kidnapping the prince.”

“No, please!” Ben cried. “I can’t go home yet!”

“Why?” she demanded.

He hesitated, looking away for a moment. He locked eyes with Ari, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“She can’t understand if you don’t explain,” she said. “And she can’t trust you unless you trust her.”

He looked back at Behati.

“My father is forcing me to get married,” he admitted. 

You stiffened at that word.  _ Married?!  _ That wasn’t good news for you.

“He keeps bringing all these princesses and high born ladies to visit, hoping I’ll fall for one of them,” he went on. “But they’re all...dreadful. And he’s sort of run out of options now.”

Behati softened. She approached him slowly, took his hand, and pressed the ring into his palm. Then she curled his fingers around it.

“Was being honest really so hard?” she teased. Then she became serious. “Ben, I understand wanting to escape. Probably better than most people. I hope you’re not under the impression that I lack empathy or compassion.”

“It’s just...I don’t know you very well yet,” he chuckled.

“Know this,” she said. “I don’t turn my back on people in need. Being forced into a marriage...that’s terrible. Even princes have their share of trouble, eh?”

It was such a dramatic shift in her, it was throwing Ben off balance. Behati had become suddenly very soft. Even stranger, he liked knowing that she had it in her.

“They do,” he agreed. 

“You may remain on my ship for as long as you need,” she said. “Or as long as you’re useful.” 

She winked and released his hand. She stood in the center of the deck and looked up at the starry sky. Ben looked as well as he slipped his ring back on. He had never seen so many stars.

“It’s a beautiful night,” the captain said. “There should be music.”

The crew cheered. Ari went to grab her fiddle. Ben shrugged and decided to join the merriment. You pulled yourself forward again to watch. 

You watched them all night, fearful that leaving now meant your last chance to see humans up close would pass. Behati, Ben, and the others played music, danced, drank, told stories, and laughed. It seemed that with honesty, came the beginnings of friendship. It almost made you sick with envy. And yet, you could not pull yourself away.

They carried on all night. The golden hush of the morning came over the water, and the sun began to peek over the horizon. Ben had fallen asleep against the mast, and much of the crew was now lazily plucking at instruments or dozing softly. Behati was still awake. She retrieved a spyglass from a strap on her hip and she looked over at the ship that was approaching from the night. It was time to find out who they were.

She knew almost all the other pirate captains. They had an agreement. Since Behati’s interest was not in riches, they left her alone. In return, she left them alone, but with one condition - they could not trade people. Any pirates she caught dealing in the slave trade would be challenged. And she had never lost a battle.

Ben stirred awake. He looked up and saw Behati checking things out. Relief came over him. He had enjoyed himself during the night, but the concern about the other ship was still eating at him. He scrambled to his feet and walked over to stand beside her.

“Who are they?” he asked. “Do you know?”

Her mouth was turned into a deep frown. She lowered the spyglass, looking ready to spit a bullet. Ben had never seen such anger.

“Slavers,” she said slowly. 

“How do you know?” he wondered.

“The insignia,” she told him. 

She held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve. He stepped back, horrified. The skin was deformed by a deep scar - a brand. 

“Are they other pirates?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “These are the professionals.”

“That’s not right,” he said. “My father outlawed slavery years ago.”

“If you think slavery ended because your father signed a piece of parchment, you are a fool, little prince,” she retorted. “He may have signed the law, but he hasn’t enforced it. The navy is too busy fetching princesses to patrol the waters apparently.”

Ben swallowed as he watched the ship coming closer.

“You know how to use that sword you carry?” Behati asked.

“I’ve been trained,” he told her. “But I’ve never had to use it...y’know...in earnest.”

“Well, brace yourself,” she warned. “We’re commandeering their ship.”

She turned to face the crew. She put her index finger and pinky in her mouth and whistled. Ben flinched at the sharp, high pitched ring, but the rest of the crew perked up.

“Wake up, ladies!” she shouted. “It’s liberation time!”

Everyone immediately got to work. The anchor was hoisted and the sails were opened. You clung to the rope you’d used to climb the ship in the first place and held on as the ship began to move. You were scared, for sure, but mostly you were excited. You just hoped it wasn’t too dangerous.

After what felt like years, the ships were stopped astride each other. You were still firmly on Behati’s, but within a few yards of being sandwiched between them.

Ben looked between Behati’s hard expression and the smirk of the captain on the opposite ship. He was an older man - probably around the king’s age - but with a leathery complexion and an ugly sneer. His hair was gray and frayed at the ends. He had a look in his eye that struck Ben as evil.

“Captain Behati, I gather,” the man said. “I’d say your reputation precedes you, but you’re much more beautiful in person.”

“Shove it,” Behati returned harshly. “Surrender your ship, and I won’t hurt you.”

“‘Fraid I can’t do that, love,” the man replied. “I’ve got cargo to deliver.”

“People aren’t cargo, slaver,” she snapped. 

“Now, we can be respectful, can’t we?” he said. “My name is Captain Reginald, and I -”

Behati interrupted him with a swift drawing of her sword. “I don’t care what your name is. Release your prisoners or I will feed you to the sharks.”

“Not before I introduce you to a friend of mine,” he replied. “Say hello to Davy Jones for me!”

Reginald went for the pistol on his hip. Ben saw that the old captain’s finger went right to the trigger. He whipped it out with surprising speed for his age and immediately squeezed it. Ben dove in front of Behati, and felt the flesh on his right shoulder explode before tumbling over the side of the ship and into the darkness of the sea.

“BEEEEEEEEEN!”

Behati’s cry was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

The sounds of a battle erupted above you. You watched in horror as Ben’s body fell right past you and hit the water with a sickening splash. Without hesitation, you dove in after him. As soon as you hit the water, you saw a small, shiny object glint above him. It was the ring.

You snatched it from out in front of you and slipped it on your finger. Then you swam hard after Ben’s sinking form. With the help of your fins, you reached him quickly, wrapping your arms around his chest, and pulling with all your might. Your muscles ached from the weight of him and the resistance of the water, but you pushed vigorously back toward the surface. You just hoped it wasn’t too late.

When you broke through, Ben began to cough, to your great relief. At least he was alive. Water sprayed from his mouth and he struggled to inhale, but he was alive. His eyes barely opened and he looked at you.

“Thank you,” he said blearily. 

“Come on,” you replied. “We have to get you back on board.”

He mumbled something more that you didn’t understand. The sounds of what was going on up on the ships unnerved you. Swords clanged as they clashed. Explosions rang out - just like the ones that had sent Ben overboard. It was not a sound you were familiar with and it made your stomach flip. People cried out with anger and pain. Others hit the deck with a wound. Would putting Ben back on the ship be safe?

You looked up and saw that the commotion was coming from the other ship, not Behati’s. But if you climbed straight up, you would be seen. So, resituating Ben in your arms, you swam toward the bow to go around Behati’s hip and get him up from the other side.

You started out and Ben let out a soft groan with the movement. 

“I’m sorry, Ben,” you told him desperately. “Hold on just a little longer!”

He muttered some more under his breath. His eyes fluttered as he glanced over to look at you, but he couldn’t keep them open.

Your body was screaming with the effort of pulling him along. Ben was larger than you, and muscular, not to mention all the clothes he had on were weighing him down even more. You were only halfway there and already exhausted. You pressed on. You couldn’t let him die. 

Panting, you reached the other side. Thankfully, there was a net ladder hanging down. You kicked toward it and grabbed a lower rung. 

The wake from the rocking of the ships made emerging from the water more difficult. Especially since your primary concern was keeping water out of Ben’s mouth. The last thing he needed was to swallow a bunch of sea water - or worse, get it trapped in his lungs. 

There was another rope hanging down beside the net ladder. You used that to strap Ben securely to your body. Then you began to climb. It was the most difficult climb of your life. Your arms were on fire with how hard they were working, and it felt like there were miles between you and the top. Grunting, panting, and sweating - which you had never experienced before - you fought your way up. 

After hauling him up you dragged yourself - Ben attached - over the railing. You flopped onto the deck on your side and caught your breath. You gulped in the air and released it heavily, before swiftly getting to work to untie the rope. Your skin was red from it rubbed you raw, but you couldn’t focus on the sting. Ben was lying alarmingly still.

You tossed the rope back over the side and then rolled the prince onto his back. You put your ear beside his mouth. Low, rattling breaths were just barely escaping. 

“Ben,” you said gently, placing a hand on his chest. “Ben, are you in there?”

His eyes slowly opened once more. They were a beautiful shade of green. You held his gaze in that moment, and everything around you seemed to stop. It was just you and Ben, connecting, meeting for the first time.

Then he squeezed his eyes shut, turned onto his left side, and coughed up more water. When he was done, he winced and grabbed his wounded shoulder before falling onto his back once more.

“Wh...who are you?” he wondered groggily.

“Shhh, don’t talk now,” you replied. “Help is coming.”

Ben’s vision was blurry. Your face moved in and out of focus, but he was certain he had never seen you before. He had never seen anyone that beautiful in his life.

You looked around for anyone who could help, but Behati and her crew were all on the other ship. Although, things had quieted down significantly. A majestic form came flying through the air, and you recognized it as Behati. She landed with a loud thud and she looked up, meeting your eyes.

You gasped and threw yourself overboard, hoping she would chalk up what she saw to her imagination. You sailed through the air and twisted yourself into a diving position so you hit the water smoothly. It felt soothing on your hot, aching body. Before you returned to the depths, you poked your head out and listened. You heard Behati rousing Ben. Satisfied, you swam down.

Ben was waking up gradually. He hurt all over. He distinctly heard Behati above him, fretting like a mother hen, but still managing to insult him.

“You idiot, Benjamin!” she scolded. “Getting yourself shot to protect me?! For what? Some chivalrous glory?! I could -”

“Behati, please,” he groaned. “I did it because you’re my friend.”

He looked at her and saw watery eyes and almost smirked, but he was in too much pain.

“It hurts,” he winced.

“Take him to my quarters,” she said.

Ari put his injured arm around her shoulders and eased him to his feet. He looked at the captain.

“What about the captives?” he asked her.

She smiled. “All free. I never lose.”

“Where will they go?” he wondered.

“Home, I suppose,” she said. “I gave them the ship.”

“Did you let any of the slavers live?” 

“All but the captain,” she replied.

“Tell the ones you freed to take the ship to the capital - to my father,” he said. “There the slavers can answer for their crimes, and we can get the people back to their homeland by royal escort.”

Behati’s smile widened and her eyes shone. 

“You really are a prince,” she said. 

“As proof of their authority, let them take this,” he began again, reaching for his right hand.

He blinked when he saw there was nothing on it.

“Oh no!” he cried. “My ring is gone!”

Behati frowned. “It must have come off in the water. I’m so sorry, Ben.”

“S’alright,” he returned. “I have a seal in my bag. Will you write up a document, and I can sign it for you?”

“Kay, write the necessary letters,” Behati said. “Ari, you and I will tend to that wound.”

She put his free arm over her shoulders and together, the women carried him into the captain’s quarters. They lay him upon her desk. Then Behati retrieved some rum from the shelf on the wall. She handed it to Ben.

“You might want this while we stitch you up,” she said.

He sat up and took a swig, making a sour face as it burned its way down his throat. She laughed.

“What’s the matter?” she teased. “Nothing that strong in the palace?”

“No,” he wheezed. “We usually just have wine.”

She and Ari exchanged a look and laughed.

“Keep drinking, little prince,” Behati instructed. “We’ll have you patched up in no time.”

“Bottom’s up,” he replied, and drank again.

*******

You rocketed away from the scene as fast as you could swim. When you were safe within the depths, you stopped to catch your breath again. You needed to take in everything that just happened. You snuck to the surface, watched humans for an entire night, just barely saved the prince's life, and now you were on your way home after being gone for hours. Oh, no. You were definitely in trouble again.

Well, you had to face the music. You weren’t going to put it off this time. Plus, the sooner your father finished yelling at you, the sooner you could get some sleep. Your eyelids already felt heavy.

As you made your way home, you kept thinking about Ben and that moment you had locked eyes on the ship. Something electric had sparked between you. There was something there that you could barely explain, and yet you felt it. It wasn’t just that he was handsome, there was more to him than that. You wanted nothing more than to see him again, and know all there was to him.

You slowly swam to the throne room, once again peeking inside to see the kind of mood your father was in. He was swimming back and forth in front of his throne, hand on his chin, eyes on the floor. He was worried.

“Father?” 

He whipped around, took in the sight of you, and flew over to gather you up in his arms.

“Y/N!” he cried. “Where in the seven seas have you been, child?! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

He pulled away and looked you up and down. His mouth turned down into a frown when he spotted the angry red marks on your skin from the rope of the ship. They had calmed a lot, but not enough.

“Y/N, what’s this?” he asked. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

“Before I explain, promise me you won’t get mad,” you began.

“I will make no such promise!”

You sighed. It was worth a shot.

“Father, I…” you trailed off. Now was the time to be honest or lie your fins off. “I was exploring another shipwreck.”

Better to lie for now. If he found out what you had done in its entirety, he might kill you.

“Y/N!” he shouted. “We’ve discussed this! You’ve got to let go of your silly dreams of humanity! It’s childish, it’s dangerous, and deliberate disobedience of the law! I think you’re  _ trying _ to give me a heart attack at this point!”

“I just have an interest!” you shot back, throwing your hands up. “What’s so wrong with that?!”

Your father snatched your wrist out of the water and drew it closer to him. You gulped. You’d forgotten Ben’s ring was on your finger.

“What...is this?” you father demanded.

“Something I found in the shipwreck,” you told him. “Just a trinket.”

He examined your form once again. “You’re lying to me. This ring has no signs of age on it. Those rope burns were not from loose rope. Where have you been?!”

You wrenched your arm free and cradled the ring to your chest. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“I was at the surface,” you said defensively. “And I’m glad I was there. I saved a young man who might have drowned if I -”

“DON’T!” Triton bellowed. “THIS TIME YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR!”

You shrank back, frightened. 

“Father, h-he might have died!” you argued.

“And GOOD RIDDANCE!” he shouted. “What need do we have for one more lousy human, huh?! Do you really think yourself a hero for saving that animal’s life?!”

“He’s not an animal, he’s a prince!” you returned. 

“I’ve tried to be understanding, I’ve tried to be patient with you, Y/N, but nothing works!” he cried, exasperated. “But so help me, I am going to get through to you!” 

“What are you going to do, ground me?” you challenged. “Well, I’m a grown woman!”

“Fine, if you want to be grown and independent of me, then so be it,” he snapped. “Guards!”

Two young mermen swam in from the corridor.

“Arrest the princess,” Triton said. “Take her to the outpost.”

You gasped. “Father, no!”

The outpost was an open area far away from the palace. Prisoners were chained by the fin to a solitary post hammered into the ocean floor. It was isolating and terrifying. 

“You broke the law, Y/N,” your father said. “And you will face the consequences. Anyone who makes contact with humans gets twenty four hours at the outpost.” 

The guards each took one of your wrists and clapped irons around them. You could see the conflict in their eyes as they did so. To arrest a member of the royal family was something unheard of. But your father’s point was to make an impression. And he did.

You shot him one last pleading look, but he turned away. The guards led you out of the throne room, out of the palace, and through the town. The other merpeople watched in shock as the princess was escorted out of her own kingdom. You saw Lorelai as you passed her place and looked away, hot tears forming in your eyes.

You didn’t fight when the guards put a chain on the end of your tail, where it met your fins, and then attached it to the post. One looked on with sympathy.

“We’re sorry about this, princess,” he said. “But if you’d just obey your father, this wouldn’t happen. He’s only trying to keep you safe.”

“Just go,” you said moodily. You had no desire to comfort him about what he was doing, or validate your father in any way.

With a sigh, they left you there. You allowed yourself to break down after that. You were tired, emotional, and just wanted to relax. And now, you were being punished for what you considered as doing the right thing. You gazed at the ring and recalled again Ben’s eyes. As you looked at the chain around your tail, you decided this was worth it. You still did not regret saving his life, and you were more resolved than ever to see him again. As soon as you could. 

But for now, you had to close your eyes. Your weariness was catching up with you. So you laid down and slept off everything. 

*******

“Who saved me?” Ben asked as Behati finished the last stitch on his shoulder. Ari had already left to continue her regular duties. 

“What do you mean?” she returned. 

“Someone saved me,” he said. “A woman. I didn’t recognize her but she had to be one of yours, right?”

“Ben, every member of my crew was on Reginald’s ship,” she explained. “No one was on board or in the water.”

“That’s impossible,” he insisted. “I remember someone carrying me...sort of dragging me around...and then when we got back on deck, I saw her.”

“What did she look like?” Behati asked. 

“I’m not sure, it’s all sort of fuzzy,” he said. “But I know I saw her. She spoke to me and everything.” 

Behati took a moment. She saw the mermaid on the ship, caring for Ben and gazing longingly at him. She always knew that mermaids existed, but this was the first one she had ever seen up close. Behati did not want to reveal her in case it meant trouble for the rest of the merpeople. 

“I don’t know what happened, Ben, but when we got back, you were already there and safe,” she said. “No one was around.” 

Ben frowned. He knew what he remembered. Though he could not recall the full picture of the woman, she had to be real. He could not have survived without her. 

“Why is it so important to you?” Behati asked.

“Because something...happened,” he said. “We locked eyes and for a moment, I felt like...never mind, it’s stupid.”

“Ben,” she said assuredly, taking his hand. “It’s not. Tell me.”

“I felt like I’d found the woman of my dreams,” he said. 

She almost smiled, but faltered. “I hope she’s out there, then. I really do.”

*******

You woke almost an hour later. As you stretched, you felt...watched. Which seemed impossible since there was nowhere for anyone to hide out here. Even so, you couldn’t shake the eeriness. 

“Hello?” you called out, feeling stupidly cautious. 

“Triton’s daughter,” said a raspy, spine chilling voice. “All chained up on the outpost? How cruel.”

“Who are you?” you demanded. 

You sounded braver than you felt. You did not recognize this voice. 

“I represent someone who can help you, princess,” the voice continued. “Someone who’s been keeping an eye on your situation.”

“Who?” you pressed. 

“Sycoria,” the voice said. 

From the foggy depths, it approached and came into view. It was an eel. The large, yellow eyes blinked at you as it came closer. 

“The sea witch?” you questioned, though you knew the answer. 

“Yes, child,” the eel replied. “She can get you what you want.”

“Why does she care what I want?” you wondered.

“Sycoria has sympathy for all creatures in need,” he explained with an over-kindness that made your skin crawl. “Come with me and see what she can do for you?”

“I can’t go anywhere,” you said. “I’m chained here.”

You pointed to the irons. 

“I’ll make quick work of that,” the eel said.

He flicked his tail and the chains evaporated. The bubbles floated away and you watched them go, amazed. 

“Now, are you coming?” he asked with a toothy grin.

You looked up, remembering the surface. Then you looked at the ring. 

“This may be your only chance to see him again,” the eel said. “Are you willing to let that go out of a little thing like fear?”

You narrowed your eyes. 

“I’ll see Sycoria.” 

“That’s a girl,” the eel said. “Come with me.” 

He swam off. You had to hurry to follow him. A jolt of nerves almost made you stop. But this was your shot at being human, at earning Ben’s love. You would never get another. You forced yourself onward. 

You sawm behind the eel for nearly an hour. Finally, you reached a cave. It was glowing an ominous violet color. You came to a halt at the mouth. 

“Don’t be shy,” the eel said. “Go on in.”

You gulped. If your father knew about this, he would lose his head. But, he didn’t understand you. He would never understand that what you felt with Ben in that split second meant the world to you. You entered the cave. 

It was dark at first, but you maintained your pace toward the spooky glow. When you reached the end of the entrance tunnel, it almost took your breath away. It was similar to your collection cove, only much bigger, and filled with more oddities than you could even imagine. Bits and bobs of things you had never seen before. 

“Um, hello?” you said nervously. 

“Ah, the princess,” said another mysterious voice. It was smokey and alluring. 

From around the corner, she entered. The half woman, half octopus sea witch. She was thin and tall, with wild, white hair and vivid purple eyes. Her lips were drawn into a wide smile. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“You were waiting for me?” you questioned.

She snickered humorlessly. “Of course, princess. I keep track of all things going on in the ocean. I hoped you would consult me for help.”

You squared your shoulders. “I’ve heard rumors about you, Sycoria. Your help always comes with a price.”

“Well of course it does, darling,” she practically sang back. “All things have a price, not just my services. How would the world be if you could just get something from nothing?”

She began to slink around you, circling you, her eyes hungrily searching your form. You were apprehensive about this. But you had come this far. And you had to see Ben again.

“So, what is it you know about my desires?” you asked. 

“You want the human prince,” she answered. “In order to get him, you’ll have to become human.”

You blinked. “Is that something you’re capable of?”

“Oh, my dear,” she chuckled. “I can do anything.”

“And...and what would it cost me?” you asked.

She stopped in front of you and examined your face. 

“There will be two things,” she said. “One for each leg. The first, that pretty ring on your finger.”

“But -”

“It costs what it costs, darling,” she cut across you. “No haggling.”

You remained silent.

“That’s a good girl,” she praised sarcastically. “And get used to that. The second thing I want is your voice.”

“My voice?” you questioned. “But won’t I need my voice to get to know him?”

“Who needs all that?” she returned. “You’re beautiful! What else does he need to know about you?”

“I just think we should have some common interests and -”

She cut you off again. “Listen, girl. Men on the surface are not interested in a woman’s opinion or interests. You’re better off using that pretty face of yours.”

You frowned. That didn’t sound right to you. There was no way Ben had that view and tolerated Behati at the same time. Even if human society in general felt it, that was not Ben. But, that probably wasn’t relevant to Sycoria. You decided not to argue the point any further. Besides, who needed a voice when your souls had already met? You could find a way to communicate.

“Okay,” you said. “So, what’s the catch?”

“I’ll give you seven days to get the prince to fall in love with you,” she said with a sneer. “And he has to kiss you - true love’s kiss. If it happens, you will be a human permanently, and go on your merry way.”

“But if I don’t?”

“If you don’t,” she said. “I turn you into sea foam.”

You gasped and your stomach dropped. That was a rather harsh alternative! Conflict stirred within you. If you accomplished this, you would have all you ever wanted. But if you didn’t, there was a horrifying existence awaiting. Either way, there was no returning to your old life. The only way to do that was to swim away now. But your heart ached at the thought of missing out on your chance for Ben. So that wasn’t really an option. 

Sycoria extended her hand.

“Is it a deal?” she pressed.

You observed her outstretched palm and hesitated. Your heart was hammering against your chest. There was no turning back now. No matter what happened, your life would never be the same. And you didn’t want it to be.

“It’s a deal.”

She let out a wicked cackle as she took your hand. A gold thread appeared above your arms and wrapped itself around your clasped hands. It tightened on you and it felt warm against your skin. Sycoria waved her free hand above it and began to chant in a language you did not understand. 

Ben’s ring floated off your hand and slid itself onto Sycoria’s finger. Water began to swirl around the fins at the bottom of your tail. The whirlpool rose up around you, except for the hand still attached to the sea witch’s. 

Your tail began to heat up. You looked down and saw it glowing the same gold as the string that sealed your agreement. You watched as the fins and scales twisted up and deformed. Magically, your tail began to split in half. It wasn’t painful, but you did feel an odd ache as your scales disappeared and smooth skin took its place. Suddenly, you had thighs, knees, ankles, feet! You almost gasped, but you couldn’t. Not with fully human lungs.

Sycoria released your hand. The whirlpool began to shoot upwards, taking you with it. It pushed you all the way out of her cave, and then rocketed away. It moved so fast your vision was blurry. That might have also been from struggling to breathe. But you were abruptly far away from her lair, nothing around you for miles. Then, you began a projection upward. You hurtled toward the surface, desperate for air.

When you finally broke through, you gulped it in. Fresh air. It had never felt so precious to you. The whirlpool slowly brought you to the nearby shoreline. Then you felt it. Warm sand. Dazed, winded, exhausted, and alone, you collapsed into it. 

*******

“There’s an island up ahead where we can stop,” Behati said, checking her map. “We’ve been there before.”

“Are there supplies there?” Ben asked.

“There are no people, but plenty of animals,” she explained. “Wild turkeys and the like. Plus, fresh fruits. We stocked up in your harbor, but I’d like some more things. Plus, we can give the girls some time off the ship.”

He shot her a sympathetic look. She smiled.

“Don’t feel sorry for me, little prince,” she said. “Soon enough, I will find Sycoria and break this curse. Until then, I won’t deprive my girls.”

“I want to help,” he told her. “With finding the sea witch.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in it,” she replied.

“Well, it’s coming from you,” he said. “You’re the most honest person I’ve ever met.”

“That really is saying something, considering I’m a pirate,” she teased.

He chuckled. “I trust you, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m flattered, but we agreed that this was temporary,” she said. “Finding Sycoria could take years, and you won’t want to be here that long.”

“Sure I will!” he protested.

She shook her head. “No, you won’t. Remember that girl that saved your life? Don’t you want to find her?”

“Well, yes, but she might not even be real,” he said. 

“How could you imagine a woman rescuing you?” she challenged. “I appreciate you, Ben, but you have your own journey. And I have mine.”

“Maybe I could help you first, and then you could help me,” he suggested.

She grinned. “They are too different, little prince.”

She began to walk away. He frowned.

“Why do you call me ‘little prince’ all the time?” he asked. “I’m not that much younger than you.”

She turned to face him with a smirk. “I may not look it, but I’m actually old enough to be your mother.”

“That old?”

With astonishing speed, she whipped around, removed her boot, and hurled it at him, hitting him square in the chest. He took the impact with a soft “oof” and caught the shoe before it fell to the deck. He could already feel a bruise forming.

“Shut up and get ready to anchor, porky mouth,” she said with a scowl. 

He chuckled again and tossed her shoe back to her. She shoved her foot into it and stomped away, slamming the door to her quarters. He laughed.

“I wouldn’t be so amused, Ben,” Ari said. “She may leave you on the island for that one.”

He stopped laughing. “Are you serious?”

She shrugged. Then she moved along to prepare to go to the island.

Before getting on the rowboat, Ben was assured he would be allowed to return to the ship. He joined Kay and Ari in their boat as the crew lowered it down. It hit the water with a soft splash and then the three of them - with two other boats - began to row toward the shore.

The water was smooth, with few waves, so their oars cut through it easily. They were able to reach the shore within minutes. 

As they all climbed out and hit the sand, Ben noticed something that made his brows draw together. It appeared to be...footprints. Footprints leading into the woods. He nudged Ari with his elbow as she finished throwing her oar down. She faced him.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Look,” he said, pointing.

She followed his finger and saw it too. She whistled and everyone looked at her.

“Ben just pointed out something we all should be aware of,” she said. “Someone else has been on the island.”

They all exchanged a nervous look.

“You’ll see just over there, footprints leading into the foliage,” she went on. “Keep your weapons up and your senses sharp. We don’t know who this person is or what they’re capable of.”

“Couldn’t it be someone in need?” asked Sharna, another crew member. “If they’re alone, they might be a victim of a shipwreck.”

Ben had not considered that. He looked at Ari.

“That might be true,” she agreed. “But if that’s the case, they may be as defensive and guarded as we are. If they’ve been through trauma, they’ll be jumpy. We still have to have the utmost caution.”

They all nodded. Several of them drew daggers, while Ari retrieved her pistol. They all crouched low and started toward the tree line.

You were just heading back to the beach, hoping to see any sign of Behati’s ship. But before that, you needed water and to eat something. You’d found a creek in the jungle, and drank from it to ease your parched throat. On several of the bushes, you found berries. You plucked them from the branches and headed back to the sand to enjoy them. 

Walking was proving to be a bit of a challenge. You had to carefully consider each step, and parts of the path were painful against your feet. It didn’t occur to you how much the plant life could prick and poke at you. 

Legs were a lot wobblier than a tail. In the water, you didn’t really need balance. But the sturdiness of the ground beneath you was jarring. To have your surroundings be so rigid and unmoving was something you were really going to have to adjust to.

As you approached the beach and the tree line thinned out, you saw that there was already a group of people there. Your eyes immediately found Ben, but you noticed that all of them were on edge as they came toward the trees. They had their weapons drawn and were all staying close together. They hadn’t seen you yet.

You crouched behind a bush, feeling an odd stretch in your muscles. Knees and ankles were strange and not nearly as strong as you had hoped. You had to put down the fruit and use your hands to stay balanced.

Ben took a deep breath as he and the girls stopped just before the trees. He looked carefully among the thick green branches but couldn’t see anything or anyone. It set him even more on edge. Ari was looking back toward the tracks in the sand, brow furrowed. Ben followed her gaze.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“It looks like….whoever this was had trouble walking,” she said. “There are drag marks in the sand too, and places where it looks like they fell. I think Sharna’s right, this is probably someone in trouble.”

“If they’re struggling to walk, they can’t have gone far,” Ben pointed out. “Should we call out so we don’t startle them?”

Ari hesitated. “I’m not sure. They could still be dangerous. I don’t want any of us at risk, either.”

You heard their hushed conversation despite their efforts. Now that their shoulders had relaxed and their weapons had lowered, you felt like now was the time to meet them. You were only a few feet away. Slowly, you pushed yourself up.

Ben and Behati’s crew jumped back when they heard the bush rustle and you rose to your full height. They watched in awe as you appeared before them. It struck you suddenly that they were clothed and you were not. Humans covered themselves. It was a mystery to you as to why, but you stood out enough to feel embarrassed.

Ben had never seen a woman so beautiful. You felt familiar to him, like he had met you before, only he couldn’t place where it was. Something about your eyes gave him the feeling. You held his gaze with such a knowing look, he was certain you felt it too.

“It’s you!” he gasped. 

“What?” Ari questioned.

He stepped forward, ignoring her, and he approached you.

“Have we met before?” he asked.

You nodded, beaming. 

“You’re the one I’ve been looking for!” he cried.

He reached out for you, and you took his offered hand. To touch him sent such a thrill through your body, you nearly forgot that the others were there.

“Please, you’ve got to tell me your name,” he said. 

You started to say it, but no sound came from your throat. In your excitement, you forgot that your voice was gone. You thought for a moment about what to do. Then you decided to try something crazy. 

_ My name is Y/N _ , you signed to him.

His face fell. The disappointed expression that claimed it broke your heart.

“Oh, I must be mistaken,” he said. “The woman who saved me spoke to me.”

You tried to stay optimistic.

_ You know sign language? _ You asked.

He nodded. “Yes. My mother is deaf, so I learned it young.”

That made you smile. He offered a small one in return.

“D’you need help?” he asked.

You nodded your head. He looked you over, realizing just now that you were naked. Your hair covered your chest, the bush you hid behind blocked you from the waist down, but his cheeks still went pink. He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

“There,” he said, then turned to Ari. “Should we bring her to the ship?”

“Well, she’s a woman in need, Captain Behati will be happy to help her,” she said. “What did she say her name was?”

“Y/N,” Ben said, looking back at you. “That’s rather pretty.”

_ Thank you _ , you signed, your own face heating up now.

“Come on, Y/N,” Ari said. “Ben and I will take you to the ship while the rest of the girls do some hunting and gathering.”

Her smile was gentle. You immediately trusted her. Still holding Ben’s hand, you came out from behind the bush. You stumbled when you moved, and you fell right into Ben’s chest. He caught you in strong arms, with a soft laugh. You looked up at him apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “You’ve really been through something, haven’t you?”

You nodded slowly. He helped you steady yourself, and the three of you headed back down the beach toward the row boat. He had to assist you into it, but you didn’t mind at all. You settled onto the little bench seat, wrapping his coat tighter around your shoulders. It smelled so nice. Something you didn’t notice the last time you were close to him. 

“I’ll row,” Ari said, picking up the oar before Ben could. “You need to be resting that arm.”

“It’s fine,” he protested, but she shook her head. “At least let me help push it.”

“Fine,” she said. “But nothing more after that. You really want to have to get it sewn up again?”

“God, no,” he sighed. “You can row.”

“That’s a good lad,” she said.

You smiled at their friendly exchange. It felt a bit odd once you were on the water to be floating in the boat. You had never noticed how much the water actually moved before. The rocking motion made your stomach churn. 

“So, Y/N, how’d you end up on the island?” Ben asked.

Shipwreck, you signed. 

You didn’t like to lie, but the truth was too unbelievable. 

“A shipwreck, eh?” he continued. “It must have been some journey for you. I didn’t see any debris.”

You blinked, surprised by this observation, but slid quickly back to a neutral expression.

_ I’m not sure how it happened or where _ , you signed.  _ There was an explosion, and the next thing I knew, I was on the island. _

“That’s scary,” he said. “I’m sorry you went through all that.”

_ Thank you _ , you signed. 

He put his hand on top of yours and you felt warm.

It didn’t take long to reach the ship. Ben had to help you again, since you struggled to stand up in the rocking boat. However, this time when you climbed up, there was a rope ladder. It was much easier without a tail. Ari came up behind you, and Ben climbed up last. Ari helped you over the edge, and you planted your feet on the ship. 

Behati emerged from her quarters when she heard the noise. Your jaw dropped when you saw her. She was so tall, and her skin was so dark and beautiful. She was a living legend, right in front of you.

Then you remembered that she had seen you for that fleeting moment after you rescued Ben. You saw the recognition in her eyes - as well as some confusion at your new appearance - and you shot her a pleading look. She gave you a curt nod. She would not reveal you.

“Captain, this is Y/N,” Ari said. “We found her on the island. Apparently there was a shipwreck.”

“I see,” Behati said. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that. But we’re happy to help you.”

“She got on a lot easier than I did,” Ben joked.

“She is not a man,” she returned with a chuckle.

“Well, she can’t speak,” he explained. “But she knows sign language.”

“ _ You _ know sign language?” Behati questioned, eyebrows raising.

“Yeah, my mother’s deaf,” he said again. “I was raised with it. I’m surprised you know it.”

“I meet all kinds of people, little prince,” she said. “I thought it would be useful to know. There are a few other crew members who know it as well.”

_ That’s a relief _ , you signed. 

“I bet,” she teased. “Can you imagine only being able to talk to Ben?”

“Hey!” he said with playful indignance. 

Their banter made you worry a bit. Could it be possible that Ben and the captain were already attached to each other? You were so certain that you had felt something after rescuing him, but what if it was only gratitude? What if you were doomed to Sycoria’s fate because he already loved another? 

“Come,” Behati said. “We’ll get you some fresh clothes and some water, yeah?”

You nodded and followed her to her quarters. 

Ben watched you go, feeling an unfamiliar longing in his chest. The way your hair fell down your back and swished when you walked was mesmerizing. The way your hands moved so delicately when you signed charmed him. And your eyes were absolutely captivating. 

“How sweet,” Ari joked. “Ben’s got a crush.”

“I do not,” he returned, rolling his eyes.

Inside with Behati, she addressed the elephant in the room.

“So, last time we met, you were a mermaid,” she said. “Although, we weren’t properly introduced.”

You looked uncomfortably at the floor. She pushed some clothes into your arms, then cupped your chin to make you look at her.

“I won’t ask what made you do this, it’s not my business,” she said. “But there’s only one being I know with the power to make such a transformation….Sycoria.”

You held her gaze and nodded.

“Do you know how to find her?” she asked.

You shook your head before you signed,  _ After she transformed me, she sent me away so fast, I was disoriented. I’m not sure how far away the island is from her lair _ .

“So, she’s in a lair somewhere,” Behati said. “It can’t be too far from here. What do you remember of it?”

_ Purple _ , you signed.  _ It glows purple _ .

“Well, it’s a start,” she said. “Welcome aboard, Y/N. I’ll let you get dressed.”

She started to leave, but you grabbed her arm. She faced you.

_ Are you and Ben...together? _ You asked.

It was such an awkward thing. But you had to know now if you were wasting your time. She threw her head back and cackled.

“Oh, sweet sea child,” she wheezed, wiping her eyes. “The only one interested in Ben on this ship is you.”

Your brow furrowed.

“I’ve never wanted a man,” she said. “Nor will I. I have only ever loved women.”

_ And your crew? They’re all like you? _

She nodded. “There are a few of us who enjoy men as well. But most of us don’t.”

_ I never thought that human attraction was as varied as the merpeople _ , you signed.  _ We have many couples of varied genders. _

“Humans are fascinating creatures, Y/N,” she told you. “I just hope they don’t disappoint you.”

You raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Never mind,” she said with a shrug. “I’ll leave you to it now.”

You took her arm again. Now - a little embarrassed - you signed,  _ I don’t know how to put them on _ .

She chuckled. “I’ll help you, then. No worries.”

You thanked her and she showed you how to wear everything. They were simple clothes, and she taught you the words for everything - pants, shirt, boots, et cetera. Human garments were surprisingly comfortable, but Behati explained that most human women wore dresses, underneath which were these things called corsets. They sounded horrible to you, so you were grateful to be where you were.

“And one last thing,” Behati said, grabbing a hat and placing it on your head. “Protect that pretty skin from the sun.”

You smiled again at her. 

“We’ll need to do something about that hair,” she said. “I can braid it for you if you want.”

You nodded eagerly and plopped yourself down in her chair. She laughed and took her place behind you. You had extremely long hair, and just the few moments you spent on deck showed you the wind was going to be a problem. Thankfully, Behati twisted your hair into two beautiful braids, and you were ready to join the crew.

When you stepped out, Ben and Ari were waiting. 

“How does she look?” Behati asked, twirling you.

“Great!” Ben said, enthusiastically. “Although, she looks much too sweet to be a member of a pirate crew.”

Your face flushed and you toyed with one of your braids. He felt his heart skip a beat at your display of bashfulness. He thought you were...cute. Very cute.

“I agree,” Behati said. “But luckily, it’s not permanent. Perhaps we’ll find something more suitable for her at our next stop.”

“When’s that?” Ben wondered.

“Not far from here is a harbor town called Henrietta,” she told him. “We’re going to stop there to pick up things like clothes and weapons. Plus, there’s someone there I’d like Y/N to meet.”

You shot her a quizzical look. 

“Not to worry,” she said. “Ben will go with you.”

She explained nothing else, but returned to her quarters. 

_ She’s so mysterious _ , you signed.

“She is,” he agreed. “But she’s got a big heart.”

You nodded. 

_ So _ , you began.  _ Was your mother born deaf or did she become deaf later in life? _

“She was born deaf,” he said. “Were you born mute?”

You shook your head sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

_ It’s alright _ , you signed.  _ It was sort of my choice. But that’s a long story. _

“Well, I’d love to hear it someday,” he said kindly.

_ I want to know more about you _ , you replied.  _ What’s your mother’s name? _

“Asenora,” he said. “My father’s name is James. They’re the king and queen.”

_ Tell me more. _

You coaxed as much information as you could out of Ben before the crew returned from the island. It was nearly two hours of getting to know him. He told you a bit about his childhood and the way he ended up with Behati - since he was unaware you knew the story from your eavesdropping. 

“You’re a very easy person to talk to, Y/N,” Ben said. 

_ Probably because I’m not able to interrupt, _ you joked.

He chuckled. “Well, you said it.”

_ Not technically _ , you continued.

He full on laughed. “Look, the girls are coming back. But why don’t we continue this later? It’s been really lovely to have someone to chat to.”

You nodded. 

_ Absolutely _ , you signed.  _ How can I help? _

“Ari and I can show you,” he said.

He took your hand and led you over to her. As the small team returned, it was time to get ready to hoist the anchor and move again. And dinner had to be prepared. Ari showed you how to help, and you were eager to prove you could. As you helped her wind up a rope, you looked over at Ben, who was helping Behati sort the food and game they had collected on the island. He caught your eye and smiled. 

What you had felt after your rescue was still there, that much you knew. The only obstacle was getting to a place where you could explain everything to Ben. You just hoped he would believe you. But as you grinned at each other, you were as hopeful as you’d ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

Henrietta was unlike anything you would have expected. The sun was down, but the people were out about. Milling through the town with laughter and alcohol on their breath. Ben lowered his mouth to your ear.

“Stay close to me,” he whispered, and you felt his warm hand on the small of your back.

You nodded in reply. You stepped forward, following Ari and Kay to the destination that Behati had given you. She didn’t tell you who you were going to see, only that they might be able to help you remember where Sycoria was. Of course, Ben still had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that this place made him nervous. But he trusted Behati.

You nearly walked into a man stumbling across the road, but Ben yanked you back toward him. You would have shouted in surprise if you had your voice. Your heart rate quickened as you thanked him.

“Be careful,” he said gently. “Here, take my hand.”

You smiled and did so gladly. You continued to follow Ari and Kay from the harbor into the main part of town. Only, you were walking slowly to try and take in everything around you. Human homes, human shops, human clothes, and human voices were all around you. All you wanted to do was explore. But Ben had a firm grip on your hand and made you press on with the girls. 

Ari and Kay turned into an alley off the main road. The darkness between the buildings unnerved you, but a soft yellow square on the pathway ahead indicated a door. A back door to wherever it was you were going. Ari and Kay stopped in front of it, and the former rapped three times on the wood. The door did not fit properly into the entryway, which you might have found amusing if you weren’t growing more anxious by the second.

“Who goes there?” asked a raspy voice on the other side.

“Friends of Captain Behati,” Ari answered. “We come seeking wisdom.”

“Any friends of Behati’s are always welcome,” the voice replied. 

The door squeaked open. Behind it stood an older woman, her face worn and her hair graying at the roots. She had beads all through the locks, making the fade from silver to black even more colorful. Large hoop earrings dangled at the sides of her face, and she wore three necklaces of various lengths around her neck. She had one or two rings on each finger.

“Friends of Behati’s eh?” she said. “Welcome.”

Her voice was not the raspy one you’d heard at first. You looked to the left and saw a muscular man standing in the corner. You guessed he served as a guard.

“Ah, Ari,” the woman said warmly. “It’s wonderful to see you again. And I see you have found the love I spoke of last time we met.”

She looked at Kay, who blushed deeply. Ari grinned.

“I have, Calla, thank you,” she said. “I’m afraid Kay and I aren’t staying. It’s Y/N who needs a reading.”

“What sort of reading?” Calla asked.

You shrugged.  _ Behati said you would know. _

She raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I will. Come, have a seat.”

“Ben, meet me and Kay at the tavern when you’re done,” Ari said. “It’s back down the alley the way we came and across the square.”

“Got it,” Ben said.

Ari and Kay left. Calla had you seated at a table that was covered with tapestries. On top of it, in the very center, sat a crystal ball. You were perplexed. 

“I hate to be rude, but who are you?” Ben asked.

“This is Calla, the great Seer,” said the muscley man in the corner. “Be respectful.”

“Relax, Ronan, he’s being nice,” Calla said, and then she turned to Ben. “But yes, young price, I’m a Seer.”

He blinked. “How’d you know I’m the prince?”

She looked at him with an amused smile. “How do you think I knew?”

“Seer, right,” he said. “But I thought you could just see the future.”

“Seers can tell you all sorts of things,” she replied. “Things that were, things that are, and things that are coming to you. It’s all in your lines.”

“Lines?” he questioned. 

“Every person has lines - or threads - which connect them to the people and the places they have known and will know in the future,” she explained. “We Seers can examine these lines, and bring clarity to those that need guidance.”

“Well, you learn something new every day,” he said.

She chuckled. “Certainly.”

She took a seat across from you. “Now. I wonder why Behati has sent you to me.”

You shrugged again. 

“Place your hand on the ball, child,” Calla instructed, and you did so. “Now close your eyes, and focus inward.”

You obeyed. You thought about what Behati probably wanted - Sycoria’s whereabouts. Perhaps Calla could unravel the pathway back to her lair simply through your body having been there. It was a mystery to you, but that sort of magic was not unheard of, even in the ocean.

“I see a strong bond between you and the prince,” Calla said. “It must be new.”

You nodded. Somehow, you felt her smile. 

“It is a bond based on life, and freedom, and giving,” she said. “A bond to be treasured. Although, it is blurring the rest of your lines. Ben, step out please.”

“Hold on, what about -” you heard him begin, but he was cut off by Ronan.

“She said step out,” he said. 

“I’m not leaving without Y/N,” Ben insisted.

“Stand outside the door if it makes you more comfortable,” Calla told him. “But I need more focus on Y/N.”

He huffed and you heard Ronan escort him to the door. It opened with the same rusty squeak, and snapped sharply closed.

“Now, Behati is interested only in hunting Sycoria, so you must have some connection to the sea witch, little mermaid,” Calla said.

You almost opened your eyes in shock, but refrained. She really was gifted. Your hand grew warm against the crystal as you focused more on Sycoria and the last time you saw her. You thought about the whirlpool of water that dragged you away and to the surface.

“I see!” Calla gasped. “You may open your eyes now, but keep your hand on the ball.”

You did so. Calla had one hand on the ball, and the other was holding a pen. On a piece of parchment, she was drawing. At first, it only appeared to be random lines and squiggles. It made little sense to you. But then as things took shape, you realized it was a map. She was going to take Behati right to Sycoria, thanks to your body’s memory of it. It was odd how your connection to Sycoria and to Behati was guiding the way with you hardly even knowing it.

She finished the map, laid down the pen, and opened her eyes to see the work.

“This should bring you right on top of Sycoria’s lair,” she said. “But be warned, Sycoria may not be home when you arrive. She is plotting something - regarding you and the prince - but I can’t make out what.”

_ Is there a way to see it through me? _ You wondered as you tucked the map into your inside vest pocket.

“Perhaps, but we would have to start the reading again with a new focus,” she said. “One toward the future.”

_ Let’s do it _ , you signed.  _ I don’t want Behati to miss her chance because of me _ .

“Alright, then,” she said. “Let’s start again. Close your eyes and -”

You were interrupted when Ben burst through the door.

“We’ve got to go now!” he insisted. 

You gasped and looked up at him questioningly, but he didn’t give you time to ask what was going on. He just took your hand, tugged you to your feet, and raced out the door, ignoring the cry of protest from Calla. 

You heard screams coming from the town. Gunfire as well. It made you come to an abrupt halt. Ben turned to face you and took in your frightened expression.

“It’s gonna be alright,” he said assuredly. “I’m here with you. We just need to find Ari and Kay and get back to the ship.”

You nodded. When he drew his sword with his free hand, you gulped. You emerged with him into the main town square and saw absolute chaos.

Fires burned on the street and in buildings. Glass crashed around you as windows broke. People were screaming, running, and ducking into corners to hide. A clear enemy had appeared - pirates. Not the friendly kind. They chased women, struck down the men, and frightened the children. Now you understood what Behati meant about humans disappointing you. This was not at all what you thought it was like.

One came hollering toward you and Ben, sword raised over his head. Ben blocked him swiftly and kicked him in the stomach. The pirate fell to the ground. He tried to sweep Ben’s legs, but the latter was prepared and jumped back. The pirate scrambled to his feet.

“Now, pretty boy, you don’t want to start something you can’t finish,” the pirate sneered. “Leave that gorgeous creature behind you with me, and we won’t have any trouble.”

You gasped and shrunk back. 

“You want her, you’ll have to go through me,” Ben returned.

He twirled his sword in his hand before steadying it in front of him. But your stomach turned since he was no longer holding on to your hand. The pirate laughed wickedly and engaged Ben again.

They went back and forth, slashing and parrying. You had never seen such a fight. Ben was amazing to watch - graceful, careful, trained. His eyes flicked between the pirate’s feet and his arm, and from there the prince guessed what each stroke might be. The pirate was sloppier, his stance wasn’t as strong, but you guessed that was because he was drunk. You saw the flask on his hip and he reeked of rum.

Finally, Ben dodged a jab from the pirate and punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground and lay still. Then Ben took your hand again.

“Come on!” he urged.

It was difficult to run through all the people who were also trying to escape. You and Ben both ended up getting shoved around, but still managed to hold on to each other. Walking was hard enough, but running, while being jostled by a crowd, was too much for your newfound legs to handle. You tripped on someone’s foot, and tumbled to the ground. Your hand left Ben’s and you heard him give a surprised shout.

You hit the ground hard. So hard you saw stars. As you tried pushing yourself onto your knees, there was a tug on your hair. Someone had you by your braids, and yanked you to your feet. Once again, you could smell rum and sweat.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing,” someone growled.

Your vision cleared and you saw a fearsome looking pirate. He was the sort that merpeople always warned about. Thick dark beard, gold teeth, and an eye patch. Greed glinted behind his one good eye.

You tried to jerk away from him, but his grip was too tight. Your scalp already ached. He laughed in your face when you winced. Then he grabbed you around the waist and slung you over his shoulder. You wanted to scream, but with no voice, it was impossible. You banged your fists on his wide back as hard as you could. The man only laughed again and began to walk away with you.

Ben was fighting his way back through the crowd, but it was like swimming against a strong current. He finally burst through, but saw that you were gone. He looked wildly around. Then he spotted you. Being carried away by the tallest man he had ever seen. You were struggling on his shoulder.

“Y/N!”

Your head snapped up and you saw Ben running back toward you. Your heart swelled with relief. Ben skirted around a family hurrying away from their ransacked home and then darted past the man carrying you. The prince pointed his sword directly at the kidnapper’s chest.

“Put. Her. Down,” Ben demanded. “Now.”

“Back off, boy, the girl’s mine,” the man returned. 

He slapped Ben’s sword from his hand. Ben let out a soft gasp at the man’s speed, but it was cut short when the man grabbed the prince around the throat. You beat on the man’s back harder than before, desperate to make him let Ben go. You heard him choking, fighting for breath, though you couldn’t see his face.

Ben’s vision was going blurry as he wheezed in the pirate’s grasp. The man spoke, but he couldn’t hear the words. All Ben knew was that he needed air in the next five seconds or…

Suddenly, the choking stopped. His throat was released, and he hit the ground. He sucked in a long, desperate breath, grateful beyond belief to have air. His vision returned and he looked up to see Ari and Kay in front of him. The man looked less confident now facing them.

“Release the girl, Draco,” Kay demanded.

Draco smirked, slipping back into his cocky demeanor from before.

“Well, if it isn’t Behati’s little girls,” he mocked. “Come for a tea party and dress up?”

“You know the rules,” Ari said firmly. “You can’t have the girl if she’s one of ours.”

“Damn the rules,” he returned. “We’re pirates, we do as we please.”

Ben got to his feet, retrieving his sword. He stood between Kay and Ari, brandishing his weapon with theirs.

“Oh, are you allowing boys now?” Draco continued. “Or was he just so weak you decided he’s practically a woman?”

He reached for Ben again, but this time, the prince was ready. He ducked under Draco’s arm, stepped diagonally, and slashed the pirate on the side. Draco cried out and dropped you. You hit the dirt, which knocked the wind out of you, but you preferred that to being a prisoner. You caught your breath and watched the fight that broke out. 

Draco was strong and fast, but he was still outmatched by Ben, Ari, and Kay. They worked so well together it almost seemed rehearsed. The flow between the three of them was as smooth as a dance. With just six strokes, Draco was down, and Ben was at your side.

“Are you alright?” he asked, offering his hand.

You nodded and took it. Your head still throbbed from the hair pulling and all the times you’d fallen, but you were okay. He helped you up and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

“How are we getting out of here?” he asked, looking at Ari and Kay.

“We fight our way out,” Kay said fiercely, flashing her dagger. 

“The ship isn’t far now,” Ari said. “There’s a shortcut to the harbor around the corner.”

“There’s so many pirates,” Ben said. “Who are they?”

“Captain Samwell Yardley,” Kay said. “He’s the cruelest pirate on the sea.”

“Why doesn’t Behati do something?” Ben wondered.

“There’s not much she can do,” Ari said. “Yardley has three ships, and a skilled crew on each. She doesn’t feel like she can challenge him.”

“Does he not take slaves?” Ben pressed. “They were trying to take Y/N.”

“They don’t take slaves or prisoners,” Ari said darkly. “They were likely taking her to the nearest bed to have their way with her and then cut her throat.”

You gulped. Ben scowled. 

“That’s horrible,” he said. “I can’t believe the Royal Navy hasn’t caught him.”

“They’ve certainly tried,” Kay said. “But he’s fast and smart.”

You tapped Ben on the shoulder and he looked at you.

_ This is really horrible _ , you signed.  _ But if we’re going to survive this raid, we need to get going. And fast! _

“I agree,” he said. He looked at the other two. “She said we need to go.”

“And we do,” Ari said. “Come on, follow me. And keep your weapons up. Swing at any pirate you see. Y/N, do NOT let go of Ben.”

You nodded. All of you took off, jogging close to the buildings so you wouldn’t be taken by surprise. Ari slipped into the next alley, and you followed. Thankfully, there were no pirates in there, only Henrietta citizens taking shelter. You saw something in Ben’s face shift. It was a combination of pity and anger. It was touching to see he was so sympathetic, but you worried it was getting to him too much.

You came out of the alley within sight of the harbor. The four of you dashed ahead, sprinting for the ship. You were more tired than after you’d rescued Ben, but you had to keep pushing. You all skidded to a stop when another pirate emerged from the shadows, blocking the path to the harbor.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Behati’s dolls,” he said. 

“We’re leaving,” Ari said. “Get out of our way, and we won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not scared of a little group of girls,” he returned.

He began to raise his sword, but Kay was faster. She whipped out her pistol and shot the man on his left side. He doubled over and none of you waited to see what happened next. You hurtled forward, making a final break for your shelter. The ship grew as you got closer, and thankfully, you were not met with another challenge.

You reached the dock and your lungs were burning with how hard you were breathing. Your hand was still in Ben’s as the four of you raced up to board the ship again. Behati was already out on deck, pacing while the other members of the crew sat anxiously around her. They all whipped around when they heard you all thundering up the plank. 

“You’re alive!” she cried with relief. “Thank goodness! I had no idea Yardley would be showing up tonight. If I did, I’d never have sent you in there.”

Ben dropped your hand. You sent him a concerned look, but before he could see it, Behati’s arms were around you. 

“Did you find out how to reach Sycoria?” she whispered in your ear.

You nodded. She kissed your cheek and then went to Ben. She reached out for him, but he shrugged her off. His whole demeanor had changed.

“Don’t touch me,” he said irritably. 

Behati’s brow furrowed. “What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt,” he snapped. “But that doesn’t help the people of Henrietta, does it?”

Ari sheathed her sword. “Ben, there were only four of us. Even if we had the whole crew, we’d still be outnumbered by Yardley’s men.”

“But it shouldn’t be up to you!” he cried, throwing his sword down. It clattered against the deck, making your jump. “I’m the prince! It’s my family’s job to protect the people, and we don’t even know half the reality of what the people go through!”

He took a moment and inhaled deeply. 

“Where was the Royal Navy tonight, huh?” he shouted. “The Guard? Anyone who has a sworn duty to the people? God, we don’t even know about slavers in our own bay! The king’s too busy picking up princesses to notice the atrocities that affect our people!” 

He kicked his sword now and it skidded away. 

“Ben,” Behati said calmly. “It’s been this way for decades. The people don’t expect -”

“They should expect it!” he yelled. “They should expect the people who govern them to protect them! Instead we’re locked away in our palace arranging weddings and hosting balls, without any regard for what’s happening right under our noses! It’s despicable!”

He stalked off. The crew parted to make a path for him as he went below deck to his hammock. You listened to him stomp the whole way there.

“Princes, always so touchy,” Behati said.

He’s not wrong, you signed. He feels responsible for the ignorance of his father.

“Why don’t you try talking to him, Y/N?” she suggested. “Tell me about your reading later. He needs you more.”

You looked through the door where he had disappeared. 

_ No _ , signed.  _ I’ll let him have space for now. _

“Probably wise,” she said. “Well, then. Come with me to my room and tell me what you learned from Calla.”

You followed her to her quarters to relay everything the psychic told you. You left out the part about Sycoria having some plan regarding you and Ben. It would only make things confusing. When you showed her the map, her eyes flashed with glee.

“This changes everything,” she said. “I’ll tell the girls to set a course right now. Thank you, Y/N.”

She put a hand on your shoulder and left to give the crew the instructions. You remained behind and tried to think of anything you could say to Ben. Humans had definitely disappointed you tonight, but Ben was disappointed in himself. And you had no idea how to comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, you woke to find Ben missing from his hammock. You rolled out of yours, careful to land on your feet, and then headed upstairs to the deck. The morning was misty and chilly. You shivered and hunched your shoulders as you pressed on. You found him at the bow, looking out over water, clouded by fog. His expression was hard. Distressed. You placed a hand on his shoulder to alert him to your presence. You felt his muscles relax beneath your touch as he turned to face you.

“Good morning,” he said shortly.

_ Is it? _ You questioned.

He shook his head. “No...no, I suppose it isn’t.”

_ Talk to me _ , you insisted.  _ Why are you so upset by this? _

“Because,” he said. “A king is supposed to protect his people. To run his kingdom with knowledge and care. Until I joined Behati, I didn’t know anything that was going on. I feel...stupid. And completely unprepared for the next step in my life.”

_ Well, you know now _ , you said, trying to be encouraging.  _ Maybe now when you do get home, you can explain what you’ve seen to your father and work together to fix it. _

“That’s another thing that’s bothering me,” he said. “I don’t like to think my father knows about this and is ignoring it, but what if that is the case? What if he isn’t ignorant and he just doesn’t care? What do I do then?”

_ I can’t say for sure, since I don’t know him _ , you signed.  _ But if he's anything like you, then there is no way this information wouldn’t affect him. Look at how your heart is hurting for your people. If your father has half your heart, it will shock him, and he will do everything he can to correct it. _

A hint of a smile passed over his lips.

“I hope so,” he said. “But who knows when I’ll be able to get back to him?”

_ You aren’t Behati’s prisoner _ , you reminded him.  _ I’m sure she’d take you back home if that’s what you wanted. _

He shook his head again. “No, not really. She’s so close now to finding Sycoria. And I’m not ready for this adventure to end yet. Crazy as it’s been, and as much danger as I’ve encountered, I’ve never had so much fun.”

You raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“It seems completely mental, I know,” he chuckled. “But...before, I was looking at the life that was being handed to me. It was soft and comfortable in the palace. With a pretty wife who would take my word second only to God’s, and give me heirs. I’d do the same things every day, with the same people, without any idea of what goes on beyond the palace walls. It was frightening. Running away from that - especially the marriage - was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

_ You don’t want to get married? _ You wondered, a little dejected.

“I do someday,” he said. “But right now it just felt like a way to trap me and keep me right where I was. I barely even had a taste of freedom.”

_ Believe me, that I understand _ , you signed.

“Controlling parents?” he asked.

You nodded.  _ A controlling father, mostly. My mother died when I was little _ .

“I’m sorry,” he said. “What happened to her?”

_ Pirates _ , you told him, because you couldn’t say “humans.” 

Ben heaved a sigh. The wind blew and you shuddered. 

“Cold?” he asked.

You nodded, hugging yourself. He offered a gentle smile as he shrugged off his coat and draped it over your shoulders. You smiled gratefully at him. Then, he did something you did not expect. He pulled you into his arms and held you there. Your soft gasp was lost in his shirt as you rested your forehead against his chest. His embrace was warm and comfortable. You could hear his heart beating.

“The world is cruel,” he said heavily. “I’ve seen a great deal of wickedness and devastation since I left home, but I must say that you, Y/N, have been a bright light.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his words and you felt heat rise to your face. 

“Despite all you’ve been through, you’ve remained kind and gentle,” he went on. “You’re genuinely the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I know it’s only been a couple days, but you’re a very precious friend to me.”

You looked up and beamed at him. He held your gaze and seemed to inch closer. Your stomach turned at the thought. Was he going to kiss you? Already? You were definitely fond of each other, but was it love? It certainly felt like the beginnings of it.

He pressed his lips to your forehead. You released a breath of relief. As badly as you wanted to kiss him - and you knew what was at risk if it didn’t happen - now was not the time. He was vulnerable, and he needed support. It would have felt like taking advantage of a weak moment. 

“You’re freezing, you should get out of the wind,” he remarked as he pulled away. 

_ I’m warmer with you _ , you returned.  _ Besides, I miss the sea _ .

His brow furrowed. You had not meant to make that thought apparent, so your mind raced to come up with how to back track.

_ I just mean that I miss my old life _ , you signed, going vaguer. 

“Tell me about it,” he said. “Goodness, you’ve listened to me ramble on about my nonsense long enough.”

You smiled.  _ What do you want to know? _

“Let’s start with where you’re from,” he said.

_ It’s a whole other world _ , you signed.  _ Beautiful in some ways and completely frustrating in others. I had interests my father didn’t approve of, and eventually I was punished for doing something I considered to be the right thing. I knew I had to get away.  _

“That’s the worst, isn’t it?” he said. “Feeling like your parents are just trying to control you.”

_ Especially when they say it’s just because they know what’s best _ , you replied.  _ How can they know what’s best if they don’t listen? _

“Honestly!” he agreed. “All we want is the choice to make our life for ourselves.”

_ Absolutely _ , you signed. _ It’s about freedom _ . 

“Thanks for this, Y/N,” he said. “For listening and sharing. It’s been a real treat.”

You smiled again. Whenever you were around Ben, no matter how serious the discussion got, you always ended up smiling. You hoped that was how it would always be.

The sun began to rise over the water and the air warmed up. You returned Ben’s coat to him just as Behati was emerging from her quarters to address the crew.

“Ladies and Benjamin!” she began excitedly. “We now have the way to find Sycoria!”

Everyone cheered, including Ben. You clapped enthusiastically. Maybe if Behati was successful, you’d be free too.

“I’ve waited years for this moment,” she continued. “I’ve been a prisoner on my own ship all these years, but no more. But I wouldn’t be the captain I am without each of you. I collected my crew carefully, choosing those who I knew could work with me, and bring a fresh perspective. You have all proven more than worthy. Before we take on this final stretch of our journey, I’m letting you all celebrate. Our next stop is Dram, so you can all enjoy the Mermaid Festival, and then, we go after Sycoria with everything we’ve got!”

The crew cheered again. You shot Ben a questioning look. You had never been to a human festival before, and to hear they had one dedicated to mermaids was both scary and intriguing. 

“The mermaid festival celebrates Saint Asenora,” Ben explained. When your face lit up with recognition, he laughed. “My mother is named for the saint, but is not the saint herself. They both come from Dram, and my mother got her name because she was the first girl born to the Duke’s family there since the time of the saint.”

_ That’s incredible! _

“We’ll dock in Dram tonight,” Behati said. “So you’ll have the whole day to celebrate tomorrow.”

You counted it up in your head. That would mean after the festival, you would only have another day with Ben.

_ Why is the saint celebrated at the Mermaid Festival? _ You asked.

“Because the legend goes that Asenora was a mermaid, and she fell in love with a human man,” he said. “She went to a witch to make her human, and the witch did it, but at great cost to Asenora. Her new legs were painful, and if the man did not love her in return, she would become sea foam.”

You swallowed. That hit a little too close to home.

_ What happened with the man? _ You asked.

“She found him, but he was already married,” Ben went on. “His wife was not as beautiful as Asenora, but she saw the smile on his face, and knew he was happy. Unwilling to disrupt his peaceful life, she sacrificed herself to the witch’s fate.”

_ That’s a horrible story _ , you signed with a pout.

“It doesn’t end there,” he said. “God had seen what Asenora did, and that her love was pure. He saved her spirit, and named her saint of the sea. Sailors across the kingdom pray to her for safe passage. Every year, they celebrate her at the Mermaid Festival.”

_ Well, that’s not so bad _ , you signed.  _ But it’s still sad she never found love _ .

“Perhaps,” he said. “But lots of good came of it.”

You shrugged.  _ Makes sense _ .

You and Ben spent the day together, working, talking, and laughing. Ben found himself impossibly more attracted to you as time went on. All he wanted was to be by your side. As he watched you help Ari with a rope, the way your face scrunched up in your way which was so cute. Your bright smile and sparkling eyes. The goodness and openness of your heart.

He felt a hand on his shoulder which drew him out of his stupor. 

“Y/N,” Behati said. “How do you feel about her?”

“She’s great,” he answered bashfully. “Really helpful and sweet and patient and -”

“Pretty?” she finished.

His cheeks got pinker. 

“She’s beautiful,” he said.

“There seems to be a real connection there,” she observed. “She likes you too.”

“Captain, what are you getting at?” he asked pointedly.

“I’m saying that what I see is the beginning of what we call love,” she said. “And I think you should pay attention to that.”

He blinked, astounded. He had never thought about it like that. But his attraction and appreciation of you definitely stood out to him. He had never felt that way about a woman before. But love? 

“I dunno if we’re there yet,” he said with a shrug. “But I...I really like her.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” she replied. “Show her a good time tomorrow.”

“I will,” he said. “I’m actually excited for it.”

Behati smiled, nodded, and then left him to his work again. She walked over to you.

You beamed at the captain as she approached, but it faltered at the look on her face. She looked serious.

“Y/N, come with me to my quarters, we need to talk,” she said.

_ What’s this about? _ You wondered.

“Just come with me,” she insisted.

You put down your things and followed her. You shot Ben a questioning look as you passed him, but he only shrugged. He watched you disappear into Behati’s room.

“Hey, Ben,” Ari said. “Don’t you think that a sweet, charming girl that’s right in front of you might be better than some mystery woman you aren’t even sure exists?”

He sighed. “I suppose…”

Inside, Behati sat on her desk, facing you. You stood before her, a questioning expression on your features.

“We’ve never addressed this, but I did see you that day you rescued Ben,” she began. “And you didn’t have legs. You were a mermaid.”

You looked at the floor and nodded.

“And I know Sycoria gave you your legs,” she said.

You nodded again.

“What was the price?” she asked. “And what are the conditions of your agreement?”

You took a deep breath. Then, you explained everything. How you’d always been fascinated by humans, that night you listened on the side of the ship and that was how you were there to rescue Ben. You told her your father punished you for it, and then you went to Sycoria to become human. You even told her the limits of your spell. That after the festival you would only have another twenty-four hours to get Ben to kiss you. 

“Well, you’re in luck, he likes you,” she said. “How do you feel about him?”

_ I’m starting to fall in love with him _ , you signed.  _ He’s so brave and kind and caring. And we both value freedom and love. It feels like we’re meant to be _ .

“You very well may be,” she agreed. “The only thing is Ben is still caught up on the woman he thinks saved him. I think you should tell him the truth. During the festival.”

You nodded. _ I agree. I want to be totally honest with him so that he doesn’t feel tricked _ . 

“I like that,” she said. “To get this going, I’ve got something for you.”

_ A present? _

She smiled and then crossed the room to her wardrobe. You watched eagerly as she opened the door, reached in, and pulled out a gorgeous gown that was on a hanger. Your mouth dropped as you looked at it. It was stunning - gold thread with soft pink lace and delicate frills along the sleeves and neckline. You had never seen such a garment.

“Wear this,” she said with a smirk. “That should put some serious hearts in his eyes.”

_ But if it’s yours, how will it fit me?! _ You wondered.

“It was actually part of a plunder I took a few years back,” she said. “I think it looks about your size. Dresses never suited me anyway. But they do suit a princess.”

You grinned.  _ Thank you so much _ .

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Shall we try it on?”

You nodded enthusiastically. 

Behati had everything that went with the dress - the undergarments, corset, and even gold slippers to match it. As she finished lacing you up, you finished letting your hair out of the braids. Then she walked you over to the mirror that was on the wall. You gasped.

“My, my, you’re stunning!” she cried. “Look at you, gorgeous!”

You blushed, flattered by her praise, especially since you found her so beautiful. 

_ Thank you _ , you signed.  _ I really feel like a princess now. _

“You look like one,” she said. “You are one. Ben is a lucky, lucky prince.”

You blushed deeper. 

“We’ll be docking soon,” she said. “Stay in here as long as you like. I’ll have Ari and Kay get you dressed tomorrow.”

You giggled together, and then she departed. You looked at yourself again, twirling gently back and forth. You pictured yourself on Ben’s arm, looking like you actually belonged there. The way this dress would shift and move, the way it would swirl as you danced. The festival became a whole lot more exciting. 

When you docked at Dram, You had changed back into your crew clothes, but the dress was carefully packed and with Ari. Behati also handed Ari a pouch of gold to pay for rooms at the inn. She whispered some instructions into Ari’s ear that you guessed were about the dress. The captain shot you a knowing smile, and then you were all off into town. 

Dram was much more peaceful than Henrietta. There was a heavier military presence and the people were clearly wealthier. Most of the women had jewels around their necks and fingers. Their dresses were made of luxury fabrics, and most of them were escorted by a man. 

Not that there wasn’t poverty. There certainly was. The shopkeepers and merchants were dressed similarly to yourself and Behati’s crew. Although, the dress you knew was waiting for you would make you fit in right along with those fine ladies.

The inn was not too far from the dock, and Ari went to check you all in. The innkeeper gave Ari the keys, and she began assigning rooms. Your stomach turned when she said that you and Ben would be sharing. 

“Strictly for space,” Ari said. “You see, everyone else is rooming with their partners.”

You nodded slowly.  _ I suppose that’s alright. Ben? _

“If you’re comfortable, Y/N, then so am I,” he said.

There was a reassurance in his voice that eased you. 

“Y/N, come to my room tomorrow morning,” Ari said. “For your gift from Behati.”

She handed you the room key and winked. Ben looked between the two of you, confused.

“What?” he questioned. “Behati’s given you something?”

You nodded.  _ It’s not important right now. Let’s just get to our room _ .

He agreed, and you walked upstairs together. You went to the room indicated on your key, and you turned the lock. You opened the door and walked in. The room was nice and cozy but to your horror, there was only one bed.

_ There must be a mistake _ , you signed.  _ Ari would get us separate beds _ .

“Relax,” Ben replied, though he was also nervous. “I’ll go downstairs and see if there’s another. Wait right here.”

He left, and you stood in the doorway, anxiety coming off of you in waves. Being so close to Ben - sharing a bed - that would create a whole other level of intimacy between you. You didn’t have much time to fret before he returned.

“Sorry, no luck,” he said. “Between the Mermaid Festival guests and now us, all the other rooms are booked.”

You nodded and swallowed.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor,” he offered, scratching his neck. 

_ No _ , you signed.  _ We can share _ .  _ That is, as long as you’re okay with it _ .

“Of course!” he said, and at the look of surprise at his enthusiasm, he collected himself. “Sorry. I just, uh...I dunno, I like being close to you, Y/N.”

You smiled.  _ I like being close to you too _ .

It was getting late, so you both got ready for bed. Ben watched as you slowly shed a few layers of clothing. He found himself blushing at the sight of your bare shoulder, and the soft skin there. He resisted a brutal urge to walk up behind you and press his lips to it. 

He shook his head and began to take off his own clothes. You peeked over your shoulder and tried to not drool as his shirt came off and you saw his body. He had tan lines from his work and time with Behati, but it did not take away the appeal of his strong build. You happily would have thrown yourself into those arms. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, bringing you back out of your thoughts.

You nodded stiffly. He allowed you to get in the bed first, and you hesitantly pulled back the blankets and slid into the spot. As he followed suit, you became acutely aware of his body heat beside you. You looked resolutely away from him, so you wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, but you felt his eyes on you as he settled in.

He chuckled. “You can look at me, you know.”

You turned your head in his direction, but your eyes remained fixed on the sheets. His forefinger and thumb came to your chin, and he gently lifted your face to his. 

“Look, I understand that this is a bit uncomfortable,” he said kindly. “But I think we should focus on the positives. At least now, we have time to talk without any interruptions or worrying about anyone overhearing us.”

_ Should we have worried about that before? _ You asked.

He shrugged. “I dunno. But I like that it’s just you and me now. So tell me something new about you.”

You smiled. You considered confessing to him now where you really came from and the deal with Sycoria, but it still felt too crazy. And you wanted to know how he felt about you before taking the risk. So you talked about other things to pass the time. You talked with him until your eyelids grew heavy. You settled yourself against him and rested your head on his shoulder. Sleep took you. Ben watched you ease into slumber and admired your peaceful expression for a while before it came for him as well. He slipped out of consciousness with his arms around you.

You woke the next morning warm and cozy in Ben’s embrace. It was so comfortable you almost didn’t want to get up and go anywhere. But you were excited about the festival. And you thought it might be the perfect place for you and Ben to have your first kiss. And you could finally tell him everything. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open and met yours gazing at him. He smiled lazily.

“Morning,” he said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

_ Good morning _ , you signed back.  _ I’ve got to get to Ari’s room, but I didn’t want to disturb you. _

“I wish you could stay,” he said through a yawn. “You’re so cozy.” 

You grinned.  _ I’d be content to stay here with you for days, but we do have a festival to see. _

“That’s true,” he conceded. “I’ll come get you in an hour, yeah?” 

You nodded. 

To your own dismay, you got out of bed, dressed quickly, and went down the hall to Ari’s room. Ben drifted back off for a bit, but found himself missing the feeling of you next to him. 

When you got to Ari’s room, she, Kay, Sharna, and several other girls were in there waiting for you. Ari flashed you a knowing smile.

“How was your night?” she asked.

_ It was….nice _ , you signed with a sheepish grin.  _ He just held me all night _ . 

“Awww,” Sharna cooed. “What a sweetheart he is.” 

“Well, let’s get you dolled up for your sweet man,” Ari said. 

They all jumped in. While Ari was getting you dressed, the others were helping you with your hair. You really felt like a princess, but not the kind you were in the sea. The kind from storybooks. Only, you didn’t have servants. You had friends. 

Before you knew it, there was a knock at the door. Ben had arrived. Ari went to answer it, and she allowed him in. When he saw you standing there, in that elegant dress, with your hair curled and styled, and just a hint of rouge on your cheeks and lips, his jaw dropped. The breath was stolen out of his body, and his face grew warm. 

“Y/N, you - I - wow - you look….you look…” he sputtered.

“Beautiful?” Ari finished.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes still locked onto yours. “Stunning, actually.”

You flushed under his gaze and tried to relax. Somehow, you were more nervous around him now. It felt like he was properly courting you or something. The feeling only grew when he bent at the waist and bowed to you, extending his hand. 

“Y/N, I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the festival today,” he said. 

You took his hand, and he looked up. You beamed at him and nodded. He grinned back, losing the dignified air he’d created, and you were back to normal. Only, there was a real feeling of couplehood blossoming. 

He began to lead you out the door. Ari wished you good luck and said they’d be around if you and Ben needed anything. You both waved to her quickly, and then you were off. 

Ben took the lead, since he had been to the festival before. It was mostly local vendors selling products relating to the legend. People were everywhere, shopping and talking. Children darted back and forth, collecting candy and toys. Laughter and music floated through the air. Ben took you first to get a seashell crown to wear. 

“That really suits you, Y/N,” he said, placing it carefully atop your head. 

_ Thank you _ , you replied.

You continued walking. It shocked you to witness how fascinated humans were by mermaids. There was mermaid art, mermaid jewelry, mermaid themed food. None of it was accurate, but it was certainly amusing to you. 

You stopped at another booth, where you purchased a pendant for Ben. It was silver, hung down to his chest, and had a perfectly round pearl at the end. It was delicate, but still looked handsome on him.

“Y/N, you don’t have to do all this,” he said, admiring it. “This is much too kind a gift.”

_ You have been most kind to me _ , you replied.  _ I want to show you I’m grateful to know you _ .

He pulled you close and kissed your forehead. 

“Thank you so much,” he said. 

You beamed at each other. 

Exploring the Mermaid Festival took most of the day, but it was a whole day you got to spend with Ben. You talked, laughed, shopped, and got to know each other. In the afternoon, you went to the town square to see the dancing. 

A group of string players were creating a jaunty and upbeat tune. The dance was known to the citizens, as they were all in step with each other. You even saw Ari and Kay out there together. Ben looked over and saw your eager expression.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked. 

You nodded so hard, he laughed. 

Taking you hand, he led you out. You got a bit nervous since you had never danced before and you didn’t know the steps.

“Don’t worry,” Ben said, as if reading your mind. “Follow my lead, and keep the beat in your head.”

His reassuring smile made you forget all apprehension. You leapt into the crowd, one hand in Ben’s, the other on his shoulder, while his free hand took your waist. Nothing else mattered. You danced and danced, and whether or not the steps were right was of little consequence. You were in Ben’s arms, moving together, with laughter in your eyes and on your lips. 

The song came to an abrupt, but jubilant halt, and you stopped, breathless and smiling. Ben was similarly delighted. Then you both burst into laughter. 

“That was great, Y/N!” he praised. “For someone who once struggled to walk, you’re a helluva dancer!”

You smirked.  _ Well, I think with dancing, it’s about having the right partner _ .

He blushed and smiled in that way that absolutely melted you. Then, the music began again, this time much slower. You watched all the other couples return to the floor.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Ben asked.

You shook your head. He quickly showed you a box step, and you told him you trusted him. So, he took you out again. 

The waltz was smooth, with a romantic sway that was exactly what you had envisioned for the dress. You were much closer to Ben now - chest to chest. Both of you were rosy cheeked from the previous dance, but your breath was evening out. Your heart rate on the other hand was picking up rapidly.

“Y/N, I…” Ben began, but trailed off. 

You poked him insistently in the shoulder. He met your eyes and you questioned him with a slight downturn at the corners of your mouth.

The truth was, as he looked at you now, the only thing on his mind was kissing you. 

“I can’t begin to tell you how much I like you,” he said. “I think...it’s becoming more than just a liking, if you know what I mean.” 

You did, but you wanted to hear him say it. You furrowed your brow and looked confused.

“Y/N,” he said again, and as the music slowed to a stop, so did your feet. “I think I’m starting to…”

He was leaning in again, and this time there was no confusion about where he was headed. He was going to kiss you. Properly. And you were more than ready to accept him. To break this curse and regain your voice so that he could know truly everything about you. And you weren’t scared to tell him anymore. Because you knew that he loved you.

Your eyes began to close as you got closer to each other. You felt his breath hot on your face. His lips just barely began to touch yours. Just a little closer. A little closer and then…

“Time for the mermaid tears!” cried a young boy who came bounding between you, forcing you back a few feet. 

You tried not to look annoyed because it wasn’t intentional, but the moment was gone. Ben cleared his throat and looked at you.

“Well, I suppose we can’t miss the mermaid tears,” he said.

_ What’s that about? _ You wondered.

“It’s when we all go to the beach and make a wish,” he explained. “Everyone takes a bit of sea glass, makes a wish, and throws it into the sea. The sea glass is meant to be Asenora’s tears she shed for her lost love. But we give them back to her - and you let go of whatever is weighing on you - then she’ll grant your wish. According to the legend.”

_ Does it have to be right now? _ You asked.

He chuckled. “Yeah, it’s always right at sundown.” 

How quickly the day had flown! You weren’t ready for it to be over, but maybe, once you got back to the room, there would be another opportunity for him to kiss you. 

With a sigh, you took his arm and headed for the shore. 

All the jewelers were handing out the pieces of sea glass as each person approached. Yours was a deep blue, which reminded you of home. Ben’s was a soft green, and matched his eyes. You walked out to the sand, kicking off your shoes about halfway to the water. You let the ocean come and swallow your feet. 

You decided you were letting go of your old life in the sea. Where you felt trapped by your father and had no control. Your wish was for Ben to try and kiss you again. You hurled the sea glass as far as you could. It disappeared inside a wave. Then you looked at Ben. 

“Go ahead back to the inn,” he said, still holding his sea glass. “I need a moment.”

You placed a comforting hand on his arm, nodded, and began walking back. He watched you go, making sure you met up with Ari and Kay, before you were out of sight among the crowd. Then he looked back over the water. 

His heart was torn. He was certain that he loved you, but he could not forget about the woman who saved his life. It clawed at him, made him feel guilty for falling so hard for you. But how could he help loving you? Even if there was someone out there he owed a debt to. 

That was what he was letting go of. He was releasing himself from the burden of having to love someone for that reason. If he ever found that woman, he would see his debt repaid. But he was committing himself to you. His wish was only that you loved him in return. And that you would have a long and happy life together. 

He realized that he was now alone on the beach. He reared back to throw the stone into the water, when a voice caught his attention. He turned around and saw a woman walking toward him. At first, he hoped it was you, but he knew it was not your silhouette. 

“Benjamin,” the woman said. 

Her voice was intoxicating. He noticed an odd, purple and gold glow coming from a shell around her neck. It hypnotized him so that he dropped his sea glass without even hearing it hit the sand. 

Behati was whistling to herself as she walked near the stern of the ship. She had a great view of the beach from her spot in the harbor, and she had seen you and Ben making your wishes together. Now, as she was making a second round, a foggy glow caught her eye. She stopped and watched.

A woman she had never seen was talking to Ben. The woman was certainly beautiful from what Behati could tell. But when the glowing fog went straight into Ben’s eyes and his body went rigid, the captain knew something was horribly wrong. The woman began to lead Ben into the sea, walking right into the waves.

“BEN!” Behati screamed, but he paid her no mind. “BEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

He continued to ignore her. Then Behati watched with dread as the prince’s head vanished beneath the inky black surface of the water. A wicked cackle echoed through the air. A laugh Behati could never forget as long as she lived. 

“Sycoria!”


	6. Chapter 6

Behati started toward the harbor, but stopped herself. In her panic, she nearly forgot her own curse. But she had to get to you somehow, and tell the crew. They needed to set a course right away if they were going to catch Sycoria and save Ben. But what could she do? There was no one around, and she was trapped. 

She looked back out to the water, hoping against all odds that Ben would emerge and make his way back to the shore. He didn’t.

You woke with sun peeking in through the curtains, but feeling oddly chilly. You quickly realized it was because Ben was not beside you. Your brow furrowed and you grew worried. Had he come home at all? Was he up already and hadn’t said anything to you? Had something happened to him? 

You sat up and stretched, talking yourself down off the ledge. It was more likely that Ben had decided to stay on the ship with Behati. He had mentioned several times during the day how sorry he felt that she was alone while all of you were off on your trip. He must have wanted to keep her company. You began to dress, convincing yourself that Ben was on the ship. He had to be. He would not just abandon you. 

You came into the corridor and were immediately bombarded by people. It was the crew, all embracing you and clapping you on the back and shouting, though you couldn’t make out any of their words. It was clear they were celebrating, but you were clueless as to what. 

“One day, and he’s already proposed!” Ari said as they all settled. “You must have really gotten through to him, Y/N!”

_ Who? _ You asked.  _ What are you talking about? _

“Ben, of course!” Sharna replied. “The news has spread all over town, the prince has decided to marry!”

_ Marry? _ You questioned.  _ He didn’t even kiss me! _

Their faces fell as they exchanged puzzled looks. 

“Is he not with you now?” Ari asked. 

You shook your head.  _ I was just going to head to the ship to find him _ .

“Something’s not right,” she replied. “We’ll come with you. Let’s see if the captain knows anything.”

You nodded. Together, you all headed toward the harbor. The sound of Behati screaming made you all race the rest of the way. You found her between two soldiers who were trying to remove her from her ship. She was struggling wildly - with impressive strength - and you understood why. She could not touch land.

“Hey!” Ari shouted. 

The crew jumped into action, crossing swords with the squad of soldiers, who relented quickly. They were outnumbered in seconds. You and Ari stood between Behati and the men. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ari demanded. “Who are you?”

“I am Major Archer,” the leader replied with a huff. “And as I explained to your captain, she is under arrest.” 

“On what charges?” asked Kay. 

“Kidnapping the prince!” Major Archer replied. 

“I’m telling you, I don’t have him!” Behati spat back. “Search the ship if you like!”

You whirled around to face her.  _ He’s not here? _

She shook her head. “No. I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“The prince has been safely returned to the custody of the Navy,” Major Archer interrupted. “He and his fiance told us everything.”

“Fiance?” Kay returned. 

“Lady Eleanor Manderly,” Archer said. “She rescued him from the beach last night. According to the prince, he had just barely managed to escape you all, ran into her, and she helped him to the base. She proved to us she had his gratitude and had won his heart when she was able to present his ring.” 

“If we really kidnapped him, do you think we would have let him go with anything valuable?” Behati challenged. “Besides, it’s like I told you. Ben came with us willingly. He begged to be allowed on my ship because I don’t normally permit the presence of men.”

“Even someone as useful as the prince?” Archer scoffed. “Likely story. You’re all under arrest.”

“Hold on, where is Ben now?” Ari asked. “And this Lady Eleanor?”

“Why, they’re on their wedding ship,” Archer said. “It set sail this morning, and they will be married by sundown. The prince insisted.”

Your chest got tight, as if someone was sitting on it. Tears sprang to your eyes. This had to be what Calla warned you about - Sycoria’s plan involving you and the prince. She had bewitched him, and you were doomed. Your life was closing in around you.

“We’re not going with you,” Behati said firmly. “Ben is being manipulated, and we won’t stand for it.” 

“Well, I don’t see how you have any choice in the matter,” Archer said. “The prince ordered all of you to be arrested and hanged for piracy and kidnapping.”

“I don’t see how you can arrest all of us,” Behati replied. She retrieved her pistol and pointed directly between his eyes. “You’re outnumbered and outmatched.”

She had a fair point. There were only seven of the soldiers there, while the crew was almost thirty. Even if the numbers were the same, Behati’s crew were some of the most skilled fighters in the kingdom. 

“Get off my ship,” she ordered. “Or I’ll put this bullet between your eyes.”

She cocked the hammer to show she was serious. Archer’s eyes went wide as an owl’s. He gulped loudly.

“Alright, then, we’ll stand down,” he said. “But we’ll be back, Behati -”

“ _ Captain _ Behati,” she corrected. 

“We’ll be back,” he repeated. “With reinforcements. You will stand trial.”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

They left. Behati lowered her weapon and faced the crew. 

“Raise the anchor!” she barked. “Release the sails, we’ve got to get as much speed as possible if we’re going to catch them!”

Everyone jumped into action, you included, while Behati went to the helm. She was already turning the rudder to get the ship turned out of the harbor. The wind picked up in the sails. Slowly, it began to move.

“Captain, where are we headed?” Ari asked. 

“To Sycoria’s lair,” Behati answered. “I saw her take Ben from the beach last night. He went into the water, where she must have bewitched him further. I can’t say how they made it to the naval base and back out without anyone seeing, but it must be more magic. All I know is that she has no intention of marrying Ben. She just needs to run out the clock.”

“Run out the clock?” Ari questioned further. 

“Y/N’s clock,” Behati said. She looked at you. “Can I tell them?”

You still felt rather shaky, but nodded. They deserved to know if they were going to risk themselves to help your case. Behati explained it all as the crew worked. They seemed to understand, and began to work harder, taking on more of a sense of urgency. Because come sunset, you might no longer exist. Your heart pounded against your ribcage. There was no way you had enough time.

When you got past the harbor, the wind was much stronger. Behati instructed Kay and Sharna to check the speed. They went to the side, Sharna releasing the rope and Kay keeping time. Kay called it and then Sharna looked at the rope. 

“5 knots!” she shouted to Behati. 

The captain frowned. 

“That’s not nearly fast enough,” she said. “Ari, why aren’t the topsails down?” 

“Max says the wind is too strong,” Ari explained. “The ship can’t handle it.”

“Release them!” Behati demanded. “This is Ben we’re talking about! We don’t have time to waste! We need to get to at least 7 knots if we’re to catch them by sundown!”

Ari gave the order. The main and fore topsails came down and caught the wind. The ship lurched forward, rocking heavily with the abrupt change in speed. You held on to the side as you struggled to remain standing. You thought the ship might heave over, or the masts might snap, but neither happened. The helmswoman rotated sharply, and the ship evened out. You let out a quiet breath of relief. 

“Sharna, what’s our speed?” Behati called. 

Sharna and Kay ran their drill again. When Kay called time, Sharna beamed. 

“Seven knots, Captain!” she cried excitedly. 

“Excellent!” Behati replied. 

Sharna and Kay climbed back on deck and got right back to work. Behati came over to you. She placed a hand on your shoulder and held your gaze. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back, Y/N,” she said. “For your sake, and the kingdom’s.”

You nodded firmly. You wanted to cry, to lose yourself to the despair that this was your final day. You had risked it all and won nothing. But you had all the faith in the world in Behati. 

Once the ship was on course, it was difficult to distract yourself from your worry. All you could think about was Ben. The sun began to curve lower in the sky, and you felt your stomach drop. It was getting into the afternoon, when Lily Bones shouted from the crow’s nest. 

“Sails!” she cried. “Sails! We’re gaining on them!”

Behati ran to the bow, nearly throwing herself overboard, and snatched up her looking glass. She peered through it to get a better look at the ship. You could see it too, but couldn’t make out anything significant. 

“It’s the  _ Ranger _ ,” Behati said. “Captain Barlow’s ship, and one of the fastest in the Royal Navy. He’s the worst about cracking down on pirates. No wonder Sycoria picked it for the wedding vessel.” 

_ You really know your stuff _ , you signed. 

“You learn quickly in this job,” she replied. “How are you feeling?”

_ I don’t know _ , you signed.  _ How much time until we reach them? _

“About two hours,” she said. “I know that’s cutting it close, but we have some time, Y/N.” 

_ I just hope it’s enough _ .

As you got closer, you also approached land. Apparently, Captain Barlow was taking the couple into a bay that lay through an inlet. There were no cities or towns nearby, which you guessed Sycoria had also carefully chosen. She was not only going to dispose of you, but also Ben and the entire crew aboard the  _ Ranger _ . 

_ This is getting out of hand _ , you signed.  _ Why would she take all these people out just to spite me? _

“I don’t think it’s about you, Y/N,” Behati said. “Not that you aren’t a prize or anything, but there’s something more she wants. Your father is probably her likely target. She wants to draw him out, I’m sure of it.”

_ My father doesn’t know anything about this _ , you told her.  _ What makes her so sure this would work? _

“I’m not sure,” Behati said. “But get ready. We’ll be there before you know it.” 

That proved to be true. You approached the  _ Ranger _ as the sun was just about to touch the horizon. Only, as you approached, you saw that they were ready for a fight. The cannons were loaded and aimed, the sailors on deck had their rifles at the ready. As Behati’s ship came to a stop astride the Ranger, your stomach did a flip. You had a clear view of Ben, standing at an altar with a woman you had never seen before in a white gown. But her eyes gave her away. Her irises were a bright, vivid purple. She sneered at you when you caught her gaze. 

“Arrived, have you?” Sycoria taunted. 

An eerie sight struck you. All the crewmen and sailors, even the captain, had purple irises as well. Ben’s beautiful green eyes were also gone, replaced with purple. It was frightening.

“Sycoria,” Behati said. “Release these men and the prince and we might just let you live.”

“Oh, Behati,” Sycoria chuckled. “I know that isn’t true. You’ve been hunting me far too long. But you won’t get past them. Men, open fire!”

Behati and her crew ducked, but you did not. You stood up on the side of the ship, grabbed a rope, and swung yourself over to the _ Ranger _ , right over the heads of the sailors, who were still shooting toward Behati. 

“Y/N!” she screamed. “Are you out of your mind?!”

You didn’t answer her. You jumped, ducked, and dodged your way through the crew, your focus solely on Sycoria. She would not have Ben. Even if you didn’t live through this, she was not going to kill him. Her eyes went wide as she saw you sprinting toward her. She tried to move, but her dress was too heavy, and you tackled her to the deck. 

“Get off me!” she yelped. 

She struggled against you as you struck out at her with your fists, reaching for the necklace which seemed to hold the power she had over all these men. She swatted you away at every turn, until finally, after distracting her with one hand, you snatched the necklace with the other. You hurled it into the side of the ship, where it shattered. Gold and purple smoke emitted from the pieces. 

Sycoria threw you off of her and scrambled for the necklace, desperately trying to put them back together. You watched as all the men stopped what they were doing, grabbing their heads, as if recovering from a headache. You got to your feet, and went to Ben, whose eyes were their lovely familiar shade of green, but he looked utterly confounded. 

“Where am I?” he wondered. “Y/N? What’s going on?”

You started to reply, but two whiffs of smoke swirled in front of you. The purple one wrapped around your legs. The gold around your neck. You felt a strange heat where it made contact with you. Your vision went white, and you instinctively reached out for Ben. You thought you heard him call your name, but you couldn’t be sure. You were suddenly on the ground again. You tried to pull your legs up, but as your vision returned, you realized, your legs were gone! Replaced with your old tail. 

“Ben, I’m sorry,” you said, your voice cracking. 

Your voice had returned! He knelt down beside you.

“Y/N, you’re a - hold on - were you the one who saved me the day I got shot?” he questioned. 

“I am,” you told him. “I should have told you sooner, but I never felt like it was the right - AGH!”

Sycoria had slithered over to you, returned to her true form as well, laughing in that wicked way that sent a chill up your spine. She grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked you away. 

“You’re too late!” she shouted with glee. “The little mermaid princess is coming with me!”

You tried to wrench free to no avail. 

“Ben, I -” 

She cut you off again, this time taking you overboard. You let out a scream as you fell into the water. 

“NO!” Ben bellowed. “Y/N!” 

“Your highness, what are you doing?! The pirates!” Captain Barlow called. 

Behati and her crew had boarded the ship, and were already well into swashbuckling with the sailors. 

“Stop attacking them!” Ben ordered, tugging his coat off. “If you want to live, you’ll get them to help!” 

“But, sire, where are you going?” Captain Barlow returned. 

“I’m getting my girl,” Ben said, drawing his dagger. 

Then, he jumped over the edge. 

“Your highness!” Captain Barlow yelled.

“You heard him,” Behati said. “Work with us, Barlow.”

He frowned, mulling it over. “Yes, well...alright.”

“That’s the spirit,” Behati teased.

In the water, you and Sycoria were still clawing at each other. You just wanted to get away so you could explain to Ben. You needed him to understand. 

Ben was swimming hard. He focused on his task instead of how long he could hold his breath because if he thought about it, he would only realize he needed air. He spotted Sycoria and you entangled in each other and he kicked down, forcing himself deeper. 

He reached Sycoria and slashed at her arm with his dagger. Blood spurted out from the contact and the sea witch growled with pain. It did the job. She released you. 

“Ben, no!” you cried. “You can’t breathe down here!”

He knew this, and was starting back toward the surface already. But Sycoria’s eel servant was quicker. He wrapped himself around Ben so that the prince couldn’t move his limbs. The dagger slipped out of his hand. You swam for it, snatching it out of the water. Then you hurtled toward the eel. 

Ben was battling fiercely to remain conscious. He already couldn’t see, but his eyes were going steadily black as he lost oxygen. His mouth fell open and bubbles emerged. You drove the knife right into the eel’s face. It screeched and relaxed its hold on Ben. 

You grabbed Ben around the chest and swam as fast as you could toward the surface. Sycoria let out a mournful cry and pursued you. 

You swam faster. You didn’t have time to waste fighting her anymore. You had to get Ben some air. His body was becoming limp in your grip, and your heart began to break. What if you didn’t make it in time? 

You burst through the surface, and you hoped to hear him suck in a mouthful of air. But he didn’t. Water dribbled out of his mouth, and then he began to cough. You let out a sigh of relief. He was alive. 

“Bear with me, Ben,” you said to him. 

He opened his eyes. He tried to speak again, but only coughed more, water continuing to drain out of him. 

“Come on, let’s get you to the beach,” you said. 

“Thank you, Y/N,” he replied. 

He was able to swim some, and you made your way to the shore together. Once you reached the sand, Ben crawled out to where the water was only ankle deep, then he helped you to sit next to him. 

“Your voice,” he said. “I...I love it.”

“Thank you,” you replied with a blush. “But you have to let me explain. After I saved you that day you were shot, I knew I had to see you again. But my father wouldn’t allow it. I was desperate so I went to Sycoria.”

“I understand,” he said. “I’m glad you did it. But I feel like there’s something else.”

“We have to share a true love’s kiss,” you said, looking away now. “Or - like Asenora - I turn into sea foam.”

“Well, then,” he said with a smile. “There’s only one thing left.”

“Oh, really?!” you gasped. “Ben, you - you love me?”

He nodded. “So much, Y/N.”

“Oh, I love you too,” you replied earnestly. “I was so hoping you would kiss me yesterday and I didn’t want to -”

He cut you off by putting his finger to your lips. 

“Y/N, we’re sort of on a time limit here,” he said. 

You giggled. He moved his hand and then he began to lean in. The sun was just about to disappear over the water. You were going to make it. Everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly, you felt a jerk, and you were being dragged back into the sea. Sycoria had taken hold of your tail and was lugging you into the waves. Ben dove after you, crawling on his belly and reaching for your hand.

“Ben!” you screamed. 

“Hold on, Y/N!” he cried, grabbing your fingers with his.

He tugged with all his might, but the sea witch had her tentacles around you and was using those as well to bring you to her. One of them she used to cover your mouth. You thrashed and thrashed, but you could not escape her. 

Ben watched in horror as your hand started to disappear, blending in with the white foam just touching the end of the waves. Your fingers went first, then slowly up your arm, to your chest, down your torso, and then your tail. Scale by scale, they turned into bubbles. The last thing to go was your face. Your eyes - full of tears - vanished, and became a part of the sea.

A lump formed in Ben’s throat the size of a chicken egg. He’d failed you. And now you were gone. He looked at the water around him, and the foam clinging to his clothes, and he wondered how much of it was you. He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear slid down his cheek. You were gone. He was so close to saving you, to being with you happily for the rest of his life. And in a fleeting moment, you were lost.

“No,” he said to himself. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was denying. Your absence or his own feeling of failure. He was so absorbed in his grief, he didn’t notice Sycoria’s tentacles now wrapping themselves around him, securing their grip, and then slowly pulling him beneath the waves. When his head was almost completely submerged, he began to fight it.

“Don’t worry, little prince,” Sycoria mocked. “You’ll be with your love soon enough!”

“HEY!” screamed Behati from the left. 

Ben and Sycoria turned and saw the captain standing in the water - her legs trembling as they began to crumble beneath her. He held up her pistol, pointing it at Sycoria’s chest.

“I’m the only one who gets to call him little prince,” she snapped. “Die, you wretched bitch.”

She pulled the trigger. Sycoria, shocked that Behati had stepped foot on land for this man, had no time to react. The bullet struck her in the heart. She collapsed into the sea. Ben scrambled out of her grip and went to catch Behati, who was shaking as her body began to shift. 

“No, Behati,” Ben said softly, cradling her in his arms. “You can’t do this, you can’t leave me too.”

“It is done now,” she said weakly. “But I’m afraid it won’t undo the curses...I - I’m so s-sorry, B-ben…”

“What can I do?” he asked, tears falling freely from his eyes now.

“P-put me in the sea,” she rasped. “The one p-place where I a-always belonged…”

Water splashed as Ari and the crew came running over. They took in the scene and Ben saw their emotions shift in their faces.

“She insisted on coming herself,” Ari explained. “We tried to dissuade her, but -”

“Help me,” Ben cut across her gently. “Help me get her in the water.” 

Ari, Kay, and Sharna all stepped forward. Behati’s body was difficult to manage now as it began to disintegrate into the dust Sycoria warned of. Together, they laid her gently into the waves. The tide took her, and she was gone. Same as you. Part of the water. 

“So, I guess we didn’t make it in time for Y/N, either,” Ari said through a sniffle.

“No,” Ben choked out. “S’too late.” 

Ari put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her touch. The two people who had taught him the most about love and friendship, who showed him the kind of king - the kind of man - he wanted to be, had slipped through his fingers. He couldn’t begin to imagine life without them. The idea made his heart feel like it was shattering.

He let out a sob wiped at his eyes, not even caring that his hands were coated with sand and salt. A noise from Sycoria brought him out of his haze of grief. She was releasing, slow, rattling breaths, clinging to life.

Ari pressed her pistol into his hand. 

“Finish it,” she said. “Avenge your love and your captain.”

He held her gaze a long moment and then nodded. The chill of the steel was a bit shocking against his warm hand, but he ignored the feeling. He walked slowly over to Sycoria. He saw her fighting for breath, the life draining from her eyes. He didn’t know whether she was able to heal herself with her magic or not, but he wasn’t going to give her the chance. He held the gun to the side of her head and

BANG. 

The sea witch lay absolutely still. Now, it was finished. 

Something in the air shifted, though Ben hardly noticed it. He was numb. Even with Sycoria dead, it didn’t feel like victory. Behati was gone. You were gone. And all his hope had vanished with you.

He started walking toward the sand with no real purpose. Then, he flopped down on the shoreline and let out a cry like a wounded animal. Ari and the rest of the crew all came and surrounded him, wrapping their arms around him, and sharing his sorrow. 

A shadow was approaching the shore from the water, though the shape was not recognizable. Max was the first crew member to notice it, and she tapped Sharna on the shoulder. Sharna turned and watched as the figure came closer and closer. 

“What is it?” Sharna whispered. 

“No idea,” Max replied. 

They continued to watch as the figure finally broke through the surf, dragging something behind it. Then, they saw your face. It was you! You were pulling Behati, who was catching her breath, behind you. 

“Ben!” Max cried. “Ben, Ari, look!” 

Ben and Ari emerged from the crowd and saw you. You were still a mermaid, but helping Behati, who was now on her hands and knees, making her way to the crew. 

“Captain!” the crew cried, and they all raced forward to joyfully embrace her. 

Ben sprinted over to you and lifted you into his arms. He spun around and you laughed - oh how he loved that laugh! He would never again take it for granted. At last, after a turn, he lowered you down enough to kiss you.

His lips were like perfect clouds. You both tasted of salt water, so neither of you noticed it. All you felt was the connection between you soaring. It was real magic. He kissed you until you were breathless. You finally parted for air. 

“Well,” Behati began, amused. “I see you two finally got it together.”

Ben was holding you up so your fins just barely touched the sand.

“There’s still this problem,” you said, using said fins to flick a little sand at her. 

“Yes, with Sycoria dead, the curse is reversed,” she said. “But that won’t make you human.”

“Y/N!” called a voice from the water. 

You all looked out and saw your father, on a rock, looking back at you. 

“Father!” you gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“The whole sea is in an uproar!” he replied. “Merpeople who have been missing for years have returned! And a scout report tells me that Sycoria is dead!”

You nodded toward the sea witch’s corpse. He shook his head sadly. 

“It’s too bad it had to end this way,” he said. 

“Ben, come with me,” you said. “I think it’s time you met my father.”

“I’d love to,” he replied. 

Ben carried you into the water, and you made your way to the sea king. He looked between you and the prince and he almost smiled.

“Father, this is the man I rescued that day you sent me to the outpost,” you said. “This is also the man who killed Sycoria and saved my life.”

“I’m Ben,” Ben said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Thank you, Ben, I’m King Triton” Triton said, extending his hand. “You’ve done us a great service.”

“I’m happy to do anything that keeps Y/N alive and happy,” Ben replied. 

You beamed at him. Your father observed this and let out a sigh. 

“Your majesty, I know we’ve only just met, but I know my feelings,” Ben said. “I love Y/N with my whole heart and I want her to be happy. I believe I can do that for her.”

Triton saw the look in your eyes, and he was reminded of your mother. That was just the way she looked at him. 

“You’re asking for her hand, aren’t you?” Triton asked. 

Ben nodded. “I am.” 

You looked hopefully at the king, begging him with your eyes to grant you this. 

“You’ll take care of her?” Triton wondered. 

“Always,” Ben assured him. 

“Then there’s only one more thing,” Triton sighed. 

“What’s that?” you asked. 

“I’m going to miss you terribly, my girl,” he answered. 

“Oh, Father!” you cried, and you pulled yourself up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much!”

Your father smiled at you and then placed his palm to your forehead. You closed your eyes. Your body grew hot, like it did when Sycoria changed you, only this time there was no pain. Your legs came to you naturally and beautifully. This was how you were meant to be.

When you were transformed again, you and Ben grinned wide at each other. You kissed again. Total elation came over you as you realized you would kiss him for the rest of your life. You didn’t mind one bit. 

*******

From the bay, Behati and her crew sailed back to the capital to deliver Ben home. There, he would introduce you to his parents. The king granted Behati’s crew a full pardon for all charges of piracy, and put Behati on his council. She had the full Navy at her disposal to find and stop slave traders. 

King James and King Triton arranged an agreement to keep humans and merpeople safe while humans sailed on the oceans. It allowed for contact, but strictly forbade any violence between them. 

You and Ben got married as soon as possible. The union was celebrated everywhere and you could barely remember being happier. You were married on Behati’s ship, with the captain herself serving as the officiant. As you settled into your carriage to go on your honeymoon, you looked at your new husband.

“Ben, do you believe in happily ever after?” you asked. 

“How can I not?” he returned. “It’s right in front of me.”

He leaned over and kissed you sweetly. And so it was, you lived happily ever after. 


End file.
